Play
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Walker decides it would be fun to play with Brendan and Ste.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Walker decides it would be fun to play with Brendan and Ste.

A/N: This will be a long term fic most likely :)

Play

Walker liked to play. There was something incredibly thrilling about picking a target and watching them squirm. Man or woman, Walker knew what buttons to press. He had kept Brendan at arms length physically since their kiss and he intended to keep it that way. He had other plans for Brendan.

Brendan seemed to think he'd hidden him away. His Stephen. He thought that Walker wouldn't notice or realise how important he was if he avoided him. But Walker saw the looks; he saw the way Brendan looked at that other boy in the deli with utter contempt. He noticed how when Ste would emerge from his shop and walk across the street, Brendan would watch him with his eyes glued to him until he was out of sight.

He tried to make light of it when Walker brought it up. He was just some lad he had a while back, that was all. Walker himself wasn't particularly of a caring disposition but he knew love when he saw it. And Brendan certainly loved Ste.

Taking matters into his own hands, he went to visit the deli. The first trip had been to access the situation; see what got Brendan so worked up. Ste was certainly a delight to behold. Golden hair, smooth skin, bright blue eyes. He had a challenging look about him that just made you want him to beg for it and a curvaceous mouth you wanted to claim.

Other than that, he wasn't so remarkable. Walker entered the deli, an easy smile gracing his lips. He would be charming today, to suit his purposes. He ignored the other boy in the corner; he was of no consequence right now. He could sense the tension in the air between them and suspected a break up had ensued. No wonder Brendan seemed so perky lately.

"Hello"

Ste looked up, startled at first, his eyes darting out the door. Ah, so he knew who Walker was then.

"What can I get you?" He asked, that accent coming thick and fast.

Walker peered at the specials board. "Any recommendations?" he asked smoothly.

"We do a nice panini" Ste said, wiping the surfaces down. Walker needed him to pay attention. He leaned forwards, placing his elbows on the counter.

"Is it hot?"

Ste looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course it is"

Walker licked his lips. "Got ketchup?"

Ste nodded, glancing over at his business partner. "Doug?" Ah, that was his name then. "Be with you in a minute"

"I'll wait" Walker said, quirking an eyebrow. Ste smiled at him a little goofily.

He sat and observed, his leg resting on his other leg, the foot bouncing. He saw Ste watching it's movements with fascination. It wasn't until Doug practically shoved the panini under his nose did he snap out of it.

"Here you are" he said, putting it carefully on the counter. "One ninety please"

Walker slid a note towards him, making sure they didn't break eye contact. He was just about to turn towards the door when someone else entered. Walker sniffed, recognising Brendan's aftershave.

"Brendan" he said reasonably, without turning around. He looked back at Ste whose attention had completely shifted. Walker didn't like that.

"Walker" Brendan said, his voice betraying nothing. "We have food at the club"

"So why are you here?" Walker turned around, smiling.

"I like the food" Brendan shrugged. "My usual please, Stephen"

Walker didn't hear movement behind him so he turned. Ste was rooted to the spot, watching them with an unreadable expression.

"Stephen?" Brendan repeated, a little softer. Walker smirked at the revelation.

"Oh, right" Ste snapped out of it, busying himself behind the counter. "Coming right up"

"I'll bet" Walker murmured so only Brendan could hear. He gave him a curious look but said nothing. "See you at the club" he said and without another word, brushed straight past him. He could feel Brendan's eyes on him as he went out the door. Good.

Xxx

Brendan returned not long after, holding a Carter and Hay bag. Joel glanced up at him but said nothing. Brendan walked towards his office and Walker followed a few steps behind. He closed the door after them.

"What are ye doing?" Brendan asked quietly, putting the bag down.

Good, direct. Walker liked that.

"I don't know what you mean"

Brendan turned to him, trying to keep his expression neutral. That was his trouble, he had too many _feelings. _

"Ye don't often frequent delicatessens" Brendan said reasonably.

"Maybe I'm enjoying the scenery"

Brendan laughed humourlessly. "Is that right?"

Walker stood with his arms folded, appearing nonplussed. "What of it?"

Brendan looked at him, apparently considering how best to react.

"I'd appreciate it if ye didn't"

Walker hid his smile. "Of course, if it makes you happy"

Brendan nodded, not completely convinced but Walker knew he would say no more about it.

The next day instead of entering the deli, he stood outside. Ste was there but Doug wasn't. He was busying himself with cleaning and bent over a few times. Walker watched him with an almost clinical interest. He waited until Brendan appeared on the balcony and spotted him. He looked up and smiled widely. Brendan didn't return the smile.

It took a few more encounters of this nature for Brendan to speak up again.

"Ye seem awfully interested in that deli, Walker" he said, trying to keep his voice level.

Walker shrugged. "Like I said, the scenery"

"Uh huh" Brendan looked at him carefully. "Ye know, there are more… interesting sights"

Walker raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Sure" Brendan walked around his desk, fixing Walker with a indiscernible look. "Here, for instance"

Walker laughed, knowing his game. He stood up and walked to the door. "Won't stop me watching him, Brendan" and he left it at that.

Xxx

It was of no surprise the next day when Walker spotted Brendan and Ste having a heated conversation inside the deli. Walker slid against the wall, peering inside.

"Brendan, nothing's going on!" Ste hissed. "I don't even know what you're on about"

"He's been watching ye, Stephen. I don't like it"

Ste looked at him incredulously. "What's it to you? We aren't together!"

Brendan looked hurt. "I'm sorry… I just, he's dangerous"

Ste rolled his eyes. "He seemed alright"

"He isn't" Brendan sighed, rubbing his temple. "Can ye just promise me ye will stay away from him?"

Ste gritted his teeth. "Why should I?"

Brendan placed his hands on his shoulders. "I care, alright? Do it for me?"

"You care-" Ste cut off, pursing his lips. "Fine, whatever you want"

Brendan instantly relaxed, still holding onto him. His hand went to Ste's neck and then to his face.

"Bren… don't"

"Please, I just-" Brendan stepped closer until they were inches apart.

"I can't do this" Ste pulled away from him. Walker could see the pain etched on Brendan's face. It was fascinating.

Brendan looked at the floor, scuffing his shoe. "Alright, I'll go"

Ste sighed, looking at him carefully. "We're friends, Brendan. That's all"

Brendan nodded, not meeting his gaze. "I know"

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Ste said softly.

Brendan glanced at him, the ghost of a smile on his face. Walker wondered what was so damn special about the boy that he made him act this way. He certainly wanted to find out.

"Yeah" he said, his voice gruff. He walked swiftly out of the shop without a second glance. Walker kept himself out of sight but he couldn't resist a glance back at Ste to gauge his reaction.

He looked sad, troubled. His hand rested where Brendan had touched him and his expression was wistful.

These two were certainly going to be interesting to play with.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ste didn't know much about Walker. He knew that he and Brendan had met in prison and they were friends of some sort. Since Brendan and him had gotten on better terms, Ste had been tempted many times to ask but he didn't want to appear jealous. He had tried so hard to hide his feelings from Brendan. He knew that Brendan still wanted him; as Cheryl had told him not so long ago: _"He's still in love with you"_.

Ste couldn't accept that, _wouldn't _accept it. If he believed that he could almost believe there was a way back for them and that was far too dangerous. Instead, he kept Brendan at arms length. He allowed them to be friends, nothing more. Cheryl invited him round theirs frequently; they had became even closer after Lynsey's death. Sometimes he would eat dinner with them, watch some television. For the first few weeks Brendan simply watched. He didn't say anything; his expression was thoughtful as he observed Ste and Cheryl talking. Eventually though he grew braver, started sitting with them on the sofa, his arm easily around Cheryl. Things had been tense between the siblings for a while but with some gentle coaxing on Ste's part, she had agreed to hear Brendan out. They were slowly rebuilding, as were Ste and Brendan.

Sometimes when Cheryl wasn't there, Ste would wait alone with Brendan. They didn't exchange many words; Ste had no idea what to say. Sometimes Brendan would grit his teeth and enquire after Doug even though Ste knew it killed him inside. Ste hadn't told Doug where he went every Tuesday evening. To this day he still didn't know. Ste felt like he wanted that for himself: him and the Brady's. Just them.

One day however, not so long ago, Brendan got that look on his face. Ste sensed what was coming before Brendan even opened his mouth. It just so happened to be the same day Ste and Doug broke up.

"Stephen" Brendan began carefully. "Are ye alright?"

Ste nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. It hadn't been a gruesome break up but he was still upset. He had cared for Doug very much but it hadn't been right in the end. Ste wouldn't admit to himself the reason.

"Doug and me… broke up" Ste said, forcing his expression to toughen.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"No you aren't"

"No I'm not" Brendan said truthfully. He approached Ste cautiously. Here it was, Brendan was about to make his move. Ste knew he would and yet he had still came tonight. Brendan reached out towards him and Ste closed his eyes, ready to bolt. Instead he felt something tickle his face. He opened his eyes to see a tissue in front of him, Brendan looking at him in concern. Ste took the tissue wordlessly, watching as Brendan gave a tight smile and stepped away. He picked up the remote and turned the television on and didn't say another word until Cheryl appeared.

After that, things were easier, more natural. Ste and Brendan would smile with each other again, laugh even. Sometimes Ste spotted Cheryl looking at him, a wistful smile on her face. Ste asked her about it once.

"It's just nice seeing you getting along again" she'd said.

"As long as that's all you're seeing" Ste warned, kissing her cheek before he stepped out the door.

She nodded, hiding her grin. "Of course. Bye, love"

And now here he was, wondering if Brendan had been about to kiss him and why. Wondering what Walker was playing at and why he'd chosen Ste of all people. Funnily enough as he had stepped out the door, debating whether to go after Brendan or not, there was Walker.

"What are you doing, skulking around?"

Walker appeared unruffled. "Is it a crime to stand in the street now?"

"No" Ste said, frowning. "But why are you always here, outside my shop?"

Walker shrugged. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Stephen?"

"Don't" Ste said sharply. "Don't call me that"

"Apologies, Ste" Walker said, the name sounding strange on his lips. "In answer to your question, well, perhaps you'd better ask Brendan that?"

"He seems to think you're dangerous" Ste said, staring at him resolutely. "Are you?"

"What do you think?" Walker asked mildly.

Ste considered this. "I've met worst people" he said reasonably.

"I sense a but coming" Walker said, his lips curving into a smile.

"But I don't trust you" Ste said, squaring his jaw.

Walker laughed; it made Ste's spine tingle. "You're smarter than I gave you credit for" he said eventually. "I'll be seeing you" he stepped away backwards, doing a little bow as he went. Ste stared after him, confused.

Xxx

Brendan went straight back to the flat, fumbling with his keys as he opened the door. He slammed it behind him, collapsing into a seat and rubbing his hands aggressively over his face. How could he be so stupid? It wasn't a question he often asked himself. Stephen was beginning to trust him again and he just had to… had to what? Want to be close to him? Want to kiss him and hold him and be with him again? They had been on speaking terms for months now and Brendan still felt that ache inside him. Evidently Stephen didn't feel the same, not that Brendan blamed him.

Brendan could deal with all of that if it wasn't for Walker. _Walker_. Just what was his game and why hadn't Brendan sensed it sooner? He knew from the off that he couldn't fully trust him but he didn't imagine he would go this far. Perhaps his worries were premature. After all, Walker hadn't actually done anything yet. _Yet. _

Brendan stood up, thinking he should take a shower to clear his head. He was due back at the club soon and he wanted to go by the deli to… to what? Apologise? He had done enough of that, it wouldn't make Stephen love him again. Brendan felt that familiar ache and felt like he wanted to punch it out of himself. But he couldn't, he was trying so hard to control that urge, for Stephen.

Cheryl told him a million times to be patient, to be friends, to let Stephen come to him. Brendan wasn't sure he could wait any longer.

After his shower he re-dressed in more casual clothes before heading back to the club. Walker was there, perched on the edge of the sofa. He smiled at him as he entered. Brendan simply glowered at him.

To Brendan's surprise, Stephen came walking up the stairs not long after.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

Brendan nodded, gesturing the way to his office.

"No, not alone" Stephen said, looking tense. He still didn't trust him then.

"I'm sorry" Brendan blurted out, running his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have… ye know"

"It's fine" Stephen said gruffly. "Can we just… forget it?"

Brendan nodded, feeling that emptiness engulf him once more. "Ye still coming round tonight?" he asked quietly.

Stephen nodded, glancing in Walker's direction. "He won't be there, will he?" Brendan was surprised at the venom in his tone.

"No" Brendan said, looking at Stephen carefully. He seemed to be hiding something; his jaw was clenched. Brendan saw Walker move out of the corner of his eye. He looked… triumphant?

"Brendan" he said casually, and then promptly kissed him. Brendan pushed him away roughly.

"What the fuck?" He looked at Walker incredulously. Walker beamed at him.

"You're welcome"

"For what?"

Walker tilted his head to the side and Brendan turned to look at Stephen. He looked unbelievably hurt. Tears were springing to his eyes and his fists were clenched.

"Stephen?" Brendan asked, reaching towards him. "What-"

"I have to go" he said brusquely, practically fleeing down the stairs.

Walker watched him go with interest. "Well, perhaps he does love you after all" he said, grinning at the look of bafflement on Brendan's face. "Funny, that"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Brendan stared at Walker blankly. "What was that?"

Walker shrugged, taking his place on the edge of the sofa once more. "I fancied a kiss"

"Don't bullshit me, Walker. Ye said 'you're welcome'"

"And you are" Walker said, looking at him carefully.

"I'm supposed to thank ye for upsetting Stephen then am I?"

Walker smiled. "Means to an end"

"Forget it" Brendan said gruffly, making his way to the stairs. "I'll deal with ye later"

"I look forward to it" Walker said pleasantly.

Brendan blinked to adjust his eyes to the depleting sunlight. He wasn't sure where Stephen would have gone or whether it was even wise to go after him but he knew he must. He went by the deli first but only found Doug chatting to Leanne over the counter. He wasn't going to ask him where Stephen was; he didn't think Stephen would appreciate his ex knowing they were still involved.

As it was, he found him sitting with his knees up to his chest in the skate park. Brendan approached him like you might a startled animal and Stephen glanced up at him forlornly, his chin sitting comfortably on his knees. Brendan sat next to him and said nothing, not wanting to scare the lad away. Eventually however, the lack of contact began to get to him and he reached out for Stephen's hand, clasping it tightly in his own. Stephen turned to him and sighed, an oddly resigned look on his face with the hint of a smile.

"Here we go again" he whispered, abruptly standing up. Brendan followed suit.

"Can we talk?"

"Nothing to say" Stephen said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Listen, Walker's just... I don't know, playing?"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up. "Oh I know that"

"Ye do?"

"Course. Unless you make a habit of kissing each other" Stephen laughed humourlessly but one look at Brendan's expression made him freeze. "You're kidding, right?"

"Just the one time" Brendan said gruffly. "Didn't mean anything"

"Never does" Stephen sighed, stepping away. Brendan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey listen, why were ye so... upset before?"

Stephen looked at him almost pitifully. "You don't know?"

Brendan shook his head, retaining his grip on Stephen's arm.

Stephen gave a very small smile in response. "I'm tired, Bren. I'll tell you another time" he looked at Brendan's hand pointedly and Brendan immediately released him.

"Will ye still come tonight?"

"Wouldn't want to let Cheryl down, would I?"

He walked away after that, leaving Brendan with more questions than answers.

Xxx

Ste went to Cheryl's early, hoping to catch her on her own. To his intense relief she opened the door with a beaming smile, kitchen apron around her waist.

"Hey, Ste. Wasn't expecting you yet, Bren's not even back"

"Good" Ste said quickly, slipping inside.

"Good?" Cheryl frowned. "You haven't fallen out again, have you?"

"Not exactly" Ste said carefully, closing the door after him.

Cheryl sighed, walking towards the kitchen. "Come on then, you'd best tell me all about it"

Ste leaned against the kitchen counter as Cheryl stirred the curry on the stove.

"Well, Walker kissed Brendan"

Cheryl stopped stirring to stare at Ste incredulously. It was rare to find her speechless.

"Right in front of me" Ste said, crossing his arms. "And he obviously did it to get a reaction out of me"

"Why do you say that?"

"You didn't see the way he smiled" Ste glared at the floor. "And then I find out they kissed before"

"What?" Cheryl gaped.

"You didn't know?"

"Oh you know Brendan, he hardly tells me anything like that"

"Yeah" Ste said, distracted. "It wouldn't be so bad but you know how I've tried to keep things… friendly"

Cheryl stared at him, her face unreadable.

"Well you know, I've been keeping my feelings hidden" Ste went on.

Cheryl's mouth began to twitch.

"I've done such a good job too and now Walker's messed it all up"

Cheryl outright sniggered now.

"Cheryl!" He chastised.

"I'm sorry, love. I know Brendan's been pretty clueless but you haven't been hiding your feelings, not to me"

"What?" Ste looked at her in horror.

"Oh come on, Ste. I know you love me but you don't just come here every week to see me, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" Ste muttered.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows sceptically. "What about when I go to bed and you and Brendan stay up all night watching films and I come downstairs in the morning to you sleeping with your head in his lap and a blanket over you?"

"That was one time!" Ste flushed.

"Or all the smiles, the inside jokes, the teasing" Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Not to mention the way you stare at him"

"I don't!" Ste pushed himself away from the counter, his back to Cheryl.

He heard Cheryl sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you've been in love with my brother for months"

Ste bowed his head, feeling shame creep over him. "Not just months" he said quietly.

Cheryl placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know what I mean" she said softly.

"And now he knows, I think" Ste said, gritting his teeth.

"Is that so bad? You've both come so far"

"I can't do it again, Cheryl. I can't let him in only to be disappointed and heartbroken like before"

"You need to talk to him" Cheryl said kindly, pulling Ste towards her for a cuddle. "He's been going out of his mind, thinking you didn't feel anything for him anymore"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Not my place to" Cheryl's expression darkened. "Oh that Walker, I'll be having words, don't you worry"

"Leave it, Cheryl. Brendan says he's dangerous"

Cheryl gave him a measured look. "Would you mess with me? I can handle him"

"Even so…" Ste squeezed her once more before letting go.

Brendan walked through the door then, taking in the sight of them.

Cheryl gave Ste a little nudge towards him. "Just tell him how you're feeling" she whispered. "I'm right here"

Ste gave her a small smile before walking towards Brendan tentatively.

"Hey" he said, staring at the floor.

"Hey" Brendan echoed. He reached forward to tilt Ste's chin up. "Can we have that talk now?"

Ste nodded, gesturing that they sit down. He could hear Cheryl pottering around in the kitchen and it was oddly reassuring.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you, or myself for that matter" Ste said quietly, steeling himself.

Brendan tilted his head to the side. "What do ye mean?"

"I'm still…" Ste trailed off awkwardly. "I can't say it"

Ste made the mistake of looking at Brendan then. His eyes were practically burning into Ste's flesh with their intensity. He looked insanely hopeful but he was clearly trying to reign it in for Ste's sake. Ste knew him far too well.

Ste laughed a little breathlessly. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do this" he stood up, running a shaky hand over his face.

"Stephen" Brendan stood with him, taking his wrist. "Stay"

"I have to go" Stephen said, pulling himself out of Brendan's grasp. "I'll speak to you… soon" he said lamely. Cheryl was watching him with a sad smile on her face.

"It's okay, love. I'll put some in a Tupperware for you" she said, giving him an understanding look.

While she did that, Ste could practically feel Brendan vibrating with tension beside him.

"Let me walk ye home at least"

"There's no need" Ste said, staring straight ahead. Cheryl handed him the Tupperware. "Thank you" he said, smiling tightly.

"Stephen, please-"

"Bren, let him go" Cheryl said gently, placing a hand on his arm. "You'll give me a text? When you get home?"

Ste nodded a little overenthusiastically. "See you" he bolted out the door as quickly as possible, taking the steps a little too fast and tripping on the last. A strong pair of hands caught him easily.

"Hello"

Ste righted himself, freezing when he realised who had caught him. "Walker"

"Nearly had a nasty fall there, sweetheart" Walker said, smiling lasciviously at him.

"Don't call me that" Ste said, embarrassed. He was mocking him, surely?

"You didn't stay long" Walker said, glancing up the stairs. "Problem?"

"None of your business" Ste said, starting to walk away. Walker caught up with him easily. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you home of course" Walker said, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I don't need you to" Ste said tersely.

"There's a killer on the loose, remember?"

Ste stared at him incredulously. "What do you care? You don't know me"

"Ah, but Brendan does, and he cares" Walker said, his eyes glinting. "Why is that?"

"How would I know?" Ste shot back, walking a little faster. Walker matched his strides with ease.

"There must be something special about you" Walker said, looking him over a little too carefully for Ste's liking.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He won't talk about you, silly" Walker laughed, his teeth gleaming white even in the darkness.

"Then stop messing with us" Ste said shortly.

"Who says I am? Maybe I'm just trying to help"

"Funny way of doing it" Ste said, clenching his fists.

"Oh the kiss?" Walker waved his hand dismissively. "That was nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing" Ste said, baring his teeth a little aggressively. Walker seemed to arouse that anger in him.

"Oh, my dear boy, it was simply a way of showing you, and showing Brendan, the truth of the matter. Now, isn't that the kindest thing to do?"

"Not when you're messing with people's lives!" Ste said angrily, stopping short. "I don't know who you are or what you want but whatever happens between me and Brendan is our business, not yours. You got that?"

There was a tense few moments where Ste thought he had gone too far. But then Walker smiled.

"I like you" he said simply.

"Well good for you" Ste said, feeling flustered in spite of himself. "I'm home now so… you can go"

Walker inclined his head almost politely. He paused before he started to back away.

"If there's anything I can ever do for you, don't hesitate to ask"

"Like what?" Ste asked, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Oh I don't know" Walker said, almost gleeful. "That's the beauty of life, it's full of surprises"

"I don't like surprises" Ste said slowly.

"No?" Walker said with interest. "I'll remember that" he said, flashing Ste a final smile before he finally walked away.

Ste shivered a little before opening his door. He had a lot to think about.

Xxx

Walker spotted Brendan on his way back, pacing by the stairs as though debating something.

"Everything alright?" he asked, startling him from whatever deep thoughts he was pondering of which Walker could only imagine.

"Where ye been?" Brendan asked, ignoring his question.

"Well I walked young Ste home of course. It isn't safe out there you know, not very chivalrous of you to not offer, Brendan"

Brendan clucked his tongue in agitation. "Who says I didn't?"

Walker shrugged. "Either way, he's home safe"

Brendan's jaw tightened. Walker found him fascinating when he was like this, controlling his anger. He wasn't afraid of Brendan. It was hard to feel intimidated by someone who had so many weaknesses in his life.

"I told ye to stay away from him" Brendan said finally.

"You told me to stay away from the deli, which I've done"

Brendan rolled his eyes to the sky. "Alright. Now I'm saying stay away from him"

"Oh I'm not sure I can do that" Walker said smoothly.

"Why?" Brendan asked, growing more irate by the minute. Walker found it positively delightful.

"I quite like him" Walker said truthfully. "He's feisty" he said, a little too pointedly. Next thing he knew, Brendan had him pinned against the wall. Walker chuckled. "I'm not in the mood, Brendan, to be honest"

Brendan leaned in close, his teeth bared. "I said stay away from him" he said, each word punctuated with threat.

"And if I don't?"

"Ye will regret it" Brendan said, releasing him and taking a step back. "And that is no idle threat, trust me"

Walker's interest was instantly piqued again. "Is that right?"

Brendan said no more on it, instead retreating back up the stairs. Walker barely registered his absence; Brendan's threats and his conversation with Ste filling his mind with possibilities. He would not heed Brendan's warning but he would proceed with caution. If Ste chose to speak to him, he knew Brendan wouldn't go as far as lashing out in front of him. He wanted the boy back, after all. So all Walker had to do now was get Ste to trust him, like him even and that would be no easy task.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Cheryl sighed. She found herself sighing a lot these days. It hadn't been an easy few months after Lynsey's death. Cheryl was just about coping. It was normally in the dead of night when she would simply cry and curl in on herself, feeling the loneliness engulf her. Sometimes Brendan would come in on his way to the bathroom and he'd lay next to her, holding her close like he used to when they were younger.

Things were slowly getting better with them, and a lot of that had been down to Ste. He had been an absolute rock to her these past few months. It was obviously awkward for him, being around Brendan after all they had been through, but he did so gladly, if it meant Cheryl was comforted.

She had noticed them getting closer again and for a while it worried her. She loved her brother but she knew better than anyone what he was capable of. However, as time went on she began to notice subtle changes in Brendan. He was being more open around her, and around Ste too. He was respectful, careful. It was like they were both this challenge for him, a puzzle he needed to solve.

It took Cheryl a while to thaw out. She moved back in fairly soon after she moved out because it was almost worse, imaging the place hollow and empty. Joel was still upstairs in his room so that was always a comfort. Lynsey's door had been closed a while ago, undisturbed save from the police search.

She debated sometimes asking Ste to move in. It couldn't be nice for him, living all alone like that. But it seemed too soon, with him and Brendan being as they were. She was worried he wasn't eating properly. He was always so busy at the deli and he told her he had to mostly live on microwave meals because he was too tired to cook after a long day. That was why she often cooked for them when he came round on a Tuesday. She was slowly working up to asking him to come more often but she didn't want him to think it was charity.

Brendan came out of his bedroom then, looking a little worse for wear. Cheryl pushed a coffee in his direction and he took it wordlessly, taking large gulps.

"You going to the club today?" She asked, peering at him over the paper.

"No, I've got… things to do"

"What things?" Cheryl asked suspiciously.

"I thought I'd drop by… ye know" Brendan looked shifty.

"No, Bren" Cheryl sighed.

"What?"

"Leave him be, let him come to you if he wants to"

Brendan's eyes flickered nervously. "But-"

"No" Cheryl said firmly. "Besides, I'm going round there myself"

Brendan's face lit up. "I'll come-"

"No" Cheryl said again, amused now. "Let me talk to him, okay?"

Brendan bowed his head, chastised. "Alright. But ask him-"

"Yes, I know" Cheryl smiled. "I'll invite him round tonight, maybe you shouldn't be here though, at least at first"

Brendan opened his mouth as though to argue but then instantly closed it at Cheryl's expression.

She made her way round to Ste's after that. He opened the door still in his dressing gown with the most pitiful expression on his face.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked immediately, closing the door after her.

"Amy and the kids were meant to be coming today but they aren't now" Ste said sadly, walking towards the kitchen to put the kettle on for them. "I was proper looking forward to it as well"

"Of course" Cheryl said softly. "There'll be other visits though, right?"

Ste nodded, leaning against the kitchen counter. "It's not the same though as seeing them every day. I can't bear it"

Cheryl walked towards him and touched his arm gently. "It'll get easier"

"Will it?" Ste asked forlornly. "I just feel so alone, you know?"

"Oh I know all right" Cheryl said, standing beside him.

"I'm sorry, you have your own problems"

"Don't be silly. I came round to see you"

"Yeah?"

"To ask you round for your tea"

"Oh I don't know, Cheryl…"

"I told Brendan to make himself scarce until you're ready"

"And he'll stick to that will he?"

"He better, unless he wants me to deal with"

Ste smiled a little at that. "Alright then, might as well"

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad you know!" Cheryl nudged him.

"With my guidance, it will be a masterpiece" Ste grinned, kissing Cheryl on the cheek. "Thanks, Chez"

"What for?"

"For cheering me up"

Cheryl smiled, glancing around the flat absentmindedly. It only now struck her how bare it seemed without the kids' toys littering the floor. Her smile faded a little, imagining Ste all by himself here once more with only his memories to comfort him.

"I can do one better" she said suddenly. Ste looked at her curiously.

Xxx

Brendan waited as long as he could to go home. Walker had all but disappeared and Brendan couldn't help but think he was licking his wounds after yesterday. Somehow he doubted it though. He was more than a little surprised to walk through the door and almost trip over a holdall bag. Nothing could have prepared him to see Stephen lying on his sofa, fast asleep with one of their old blankets over him.

Cheryl walked towards him, a finger on her lips as she gestured he follow her to the kitchen. Brendan did so, a little stunned and confused as to what was going on.

"Chez?" he asked, his voice low so as not to wake Stephen.

"I went by his today, Bren and he was so sad. The kids were meant to visit today and Amy let him down"

"That doesn't explain why he's asleep on our sofa" Brendan said, feeling somewhat tense.

"I invited him to stay a few days. Well, I insisted actually" Cheryl smiled a little guiltily. "I can't bear the thought of him all alone in that flat and he's been so kind to us since Lynsey died I just thought-"

"It's fine, Chez" Brendan said gruffly. "Of course he can stay"

Cheryl let out a sigh of relief.

"Ye made him sleep on the sofa?"

Cheryl glanced over his shoulder. "Oh no, he's just exhausted and I didn't want to wake him"

"He can have my bed"

Cheryl's eyebrows shot up.

"I'll take the sofa, obviously" Brendan said, walking towards Stephen. "Hey" he said, touching his shoulder. Stephen slept on. Brendan remembered what a deep sleeper he was. "Stephen?" he asked a little louder and Stephen's eyes fluttered open, confused.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah" Brendan said, stepping back. "Ye alright?"

Stephen sat up, pushing the blanket aside. "Brendan?"

"Yeah, ye are on my sofa remember"

"Sorry"

"No bother. Ye can take my bed"

Stephen looked at him suspiciously.

"I'll sleep here, of course"

Stephen seemed cautious. "You don't have to"

"I want to" Brendan replied. "No arguing"

Stephen shrugged, swinging his legs to the side. "Your bed is very comfortable, from what I remember"

"I got a new one" Brendan said quickly. "Just as nice though"

Stephen seemed unmoved by this. Brendan was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. He was more than a little unnerved when Walker greeted him, also carrying a bag.

"Brendan" he stepped inside without invitation. "Ste" he nodded at him when he realised he was there. He didn't seem particularly surprised.

"What do ye want, Walker?"

"Had a fight with the missus, mind if I stay the night?"

"I mind" Cheryl said, making herself known.

"Ah, Cheryl" Walker smiled at her. "I know you aren't my biggest fan but-"

"You can say that again" Cheryl said tersely. "There's no room anyway, Ste's staying tonight"

Walker only looked mildly surprised at this. "Is he now? Well I'd say that calls for a threesome"

Cheryl and Stephen wore identical expressions of shock.

"Oh you lot, honestly" Walker put his bag down. "I didn't mean _that"_ Brendan couldn't help but notice how his eyes raked over Stephen, nonetheless.

"Ye can't stay here, Walker" Brendan said shortly. "Ye heard Cheryl, no room"

"Joel's not here though?" Walker asked reasonably. "I saw him heading to Theresa's. Looked like they were making a night of it"

Brendan gritted his teeth. He didn't want to say outright in front of Stephen why he didn't want Walker staying and he sensed that Walker knew that.

"Fine, take Joel's room then" Brendan said gruffly. Cheryl gave him a look and immediately took herself upstairs.

"Well, I'm hardly going to take Lynsey's, am I?" Walker's eyes danced at the possibility and Brendan found himself flushing in anger.

"Why don't I show you where it is, Walker?" Stephen offered quickly, sensing Brendan's anger no doubt.

"How very kind of you"

Brendan didn't like the sound of that but he could hardly refuse, could he? Stephen shot him a warning look as he led Walker upstairs while Walker flashed him a knowing grin.

Xxx

"What are you playing at, Walker?" Ste hissed once they were upstairs and out of earshot.

"I told you, my wife-"

"Do you even have a wife?" Ste asked bluntly. Walker observed him with interest.

"It is of no consequence"

Ste rolled his eyes. "Everything's a bloody mystery with you, isn't it?"

"On the contrary, my boy" Walker said, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I'm more interested in why _you _are here"

Ste pursed his lips, his hands curling into fists. "Cheryl invited me" he said eventually.

"Hoping to play cupid, is she?"

"I don't know what-"

"Now, now, Ste. Don't play innocent, it doesn't suit you" Walker stepped forwards, a little too close for comfort. "You enjoy yourself downstairs, won't you?"

"I'm not-"

Walker brought his hand close to Ste's face and Ste flinched. Walker simply brushed his hand across Ste's cheek, however, his expression soft.

"You had an eyelash" he said, his voice like velvet. "Pity, they're so beautiful, seems a shame to lose one"

Ste couldn't tell if that was a threat or not. Either way, Walker's close proximity was doing strange things to him.

"I should get back… to Brendan"

"Of course" Walker said pleasantly enough, stepping back. "I'll see you for breakfast"

Ste nodded numbly, watching as Walker found Joel's room without Ste having to point it out. The door shut with a soft click and Ste breathed a sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Brendan waited anxiously for Stephen to come downstairs. When he finally did it took all of his strength not to run to him and demand to know what Walker had said to him. Instead he got up slowly, agonisingly slowly, and moved towards him.

"Alright?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Yeah" Stephen said, a little dazed.

"Did he… find the room okay? Ye took a while"

"Yeah no problem" Stephen said, walking towards the sofa.

"Why were ye so long?" Brendan pressed, unable to stop himself.

"Only a few minutes, Bren"

"Still" Brendan said, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "What could ye have to talk about?"

Stephen's face scrunched up. "He's strange, that Walker"

"Strange how?" Brendan asked quickly.

"He's very interested"

"In what?"

"Me"

Brendan made a sudden movement that startled Stephen half out of his seat. "Brendan!"

"I wasn't gonna…" Brendan trailed off, wondering what he _had_ been about to do.

"Good" Stephen said, settling back down.

"Good? What, do ye care about him now?" Brendan knew he should stop. What was it his councillor said? Count to ten.

"What are you on about?" Stephen asked angrily. "Of course not!"

"Alright" Brendan said, relatively calm now. "Alright"

There was a silence in which Brendan's breathing evened out. Stephen stared at him in wonder.

"You've been getting help"

"What?" Brendan asked, disarmed.

"For your anger. Count to ten is it?"

"It's a start" Brendan agreed.

"It gets easier" Stephen told him. "Why are you doing it?"

Brendan refrained from saying _for you. _It was partly true; he also knew he had to do this for himself. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't hope for a reconciliation. His councillor said not to get his hopes up. Well, that was unlikely.

"Had to" Brendan said eventually. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Alright" Stephen said reasonably. "Why do you trust Walker?"

That threw Brendan off. "Who said I did?"

"You can tell" Stephen said, frowning. "At least, you used to trust him. What changed?"

Brendan glanced uneasily up the stairs. "Come on, let's get ye settled in my room"

Stephen followed his gaze and nodded, standing.

Brendan shut the door behind them and began pulling at the bedcovers to occupy his hands. It was quite overwhelming, having Stephen this close to his bed and not doing anything about it. Stephen lingered by the doorway, his hands twisting in that way they did when he was nervous.

"So?"

Brendan sighed, pausing in his movements. "There's something he isn't telling me" he said eventually.

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know"

"Is that all?"

"No"

"Then what else?"

Brendan breathed through his nose. "I don't like the way he… looks at ye"

"At me?" Stephen laughed self-deprecatingly.

"He wants ye, I can tell"

"How?"

"Because I want ye"

Stephen paused. "Brendan…"

Brendan moved towards him slowly. "Don't ye want me?"

Stephen visibly gulped. "That's uh…"

"What was ye gonna tell me, before?"

Stephen looked at him with wide eyes. "You know what"

"Tell me"

"I'm-"

Brendan was so close now he could feel Stephen's breath on his face. Stephen seemed startled he had gotten there so quickly.

"Stephen…"

"I'm still…" Stephen was choking on his own words.

"What?" Brendan's lips brushed against his, tantalisingly close.

"I can't" He breathed as Brendan's hand snaked around the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah ye can"

Stephen's legs were about to give out so Brendan wrapped his other hand around his waist.

"I'm still in love with you" Stephen said breathlessly. The force of his words hit Brendan full in the chest. He took a step back, looking at Stephen wonderingly.

"How?" he just about managed to say before Stephen's mouth was covering his own, desperate and hungry.

Brendan had him hoisted up, his legs wrapped around his waist in no time at all. Stephen groaned into his mouth as they fell onto Brendan's bed, tearing at each other's clothes like there was no tomorrow; and perhaps there wouldn't be. Stephen was beneath him, pushing himself up onto his elbows and kissing Brendan hard on the mouth. Brendan's tongue darted down his chest while his hands smoothed over his stomach. Stephen wriggled a little beneath him, face flushing.

"What?" Brendan panted.

"I'm skinnier than before"

"I don't care" Brendan growled, kissing his way down Stephen's chest and swirling his tongue around his belly button. Stephen grasped the back of his head and clung on to a tuft of his hair as Brendan nipped him at the hip.

Brendan's tongue continued it's descent and eventually found Stephen's groin. It took a supreme effort to not swallow him whole all at once even with Stephen bucking his hips up towards him. Brendan placed a steady hand on his chest and continued, enjoying the feel of him in his mouth once more.

"Brendan" Stephen grabbed his shoulders, his grip tight. "Please"

Brendan moved up the bed towards him, claiming his lips once more. He flipped Stephen onto his knees and kissed his neck and throat, his hands busying themselves to prepare him. Stephen moved back against him, his head resting on Brendan's shoulder as Brendan pumped himself rapidly before lining himself up.

The tightness was almost overwhelming. Brendan held him close, now kissing along his collar bone as he gently began to thrust. Stephen's body shuddered against him, prompting Brendan to hold him tighter. It was intense; reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies, attempting to retain eye contact despite the position. At the climax, Brendan practically fell on top of him, catching himself on his palms before gently lowering himself onto the bed.

Stephen curled around him, breathing hard, his blue eyes wide.

"So… that happened"

"I hope so" Brendan replied, lazily kissing the top of his head.

"What does it mean?" Stephen asked, his voice full of purpose.

Brendan was stuck for words momentarily.

"Actually, don't answer that" Stephen said, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table to clean them up. "Leave it till morning, I'm knackered"

Brendan found he couldn't argue with that. Something made him feel uneasy however; like Stephen still wasn't his, that he was holding something back from him.

"Ye sure ye are okay?" Brendan asked quietly, needing reassurance.

"Of course" Stephen turned in his arms, kissing Brendan lightly. "Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

Brendan nodded, pulling Stephen closer and wrapping his arms around him.

Xxx

Ste woke up sometime in the night, desperately needing the toilet. Brendan had released his grip somewhat and Ste successfully pulled himself out of his arms and swung his legs out of the bed, tiptoeing to the door. He paused at the handle, turning back to observe Brendan sleeping. He looked peaceful at least and Ste was struck suddenly at how much bigger he was now. His arms alone were massive and his chest and stomach were more than defined. Ste gulped, wondering if he had ever fancied him more and whether that was a dangerous thing.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he quietly left the room and mounted the stairs. The house had that hush about it which told him everyone else was asleep. It felt nice, being somewhere where other people slept and for the first time in a long while he felt less alone. He relieved himself in the darkened bathroom and washed his hands, glancing at himself in the mirror. He had tremendous bed hair and his lips looked swollen from kissing.

He near jumped out of his skin when he saw another reflection in the mirror. Walker had a hand against his mouth before he could make a sound and Ste stared at him with wide eyes. Walker withdrew his hand slowly, placing a finger on his lips.

"Didn't want you to wake the whole house up with your screams"

Ste gulped. "Thanks" he said shakily.

Walker tilted his head to the side curiously. "You look… different"

"How?" Ste asked quickly.

"You're _glowing"_ Walker said wonderingly.

"I should go back down" Ste said, feeling a tingle up his spine.

"Stay a moment" Walker insisted, gesturing that Ste follow him. For some reason Ste did, curiosity getting the better of him. Walker turned on a side lamp and patted the space beside him on the bed. Ste looked around himself nervously before obliging Walker's invitation. To give him his due, he didn't shuffle closer. Brendan would have. Ste felt guilty, thinking of Brendan. But why should he?

"What's going on then?" Ste asked quietly.

"I feel we got off on the wrong foot, Ste" Walker said, his eyes boring into Ste's.

"You reckon?"

"I don't make friends easy"

"You don't say" Ste murmured.

"But I'd like us to be" Walker continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"Why?" Ste asked suspiciously.

"You seem a good lad" Walker said, almost disinterested. "And you're important to Brendan"

"Why do you care about Brendan?" Ste felt his palms beginning to sweat.

"We have our moments" Walker said, searching Ste's face for a reaction. "Do you? Have your moments?"

"We- yeah, I guess"

"Did you have a moment downstairs?"

"Walker! That's not-"

"My business? I apologise. You seem tense though, not like you've just… _you know_"

"I have things on my mind" Ste said; his mouth beginning to feel dry.

Walker arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I don't know what it all means" Ste said, wondering why he was telling Walker this. "I've been let down so many times before… how is this any different?"

"Are you his again?" Walker asked suddenly, throwing Ste off track.

"What? I'm no one's"

"Really?" Walker's gaze was intense. "May I kiss you, Ste?"

"What?" Ste yelped, practically jumping off the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"You can't just ask a bloke that!"

"Isn't it more polite?" Walker asked, his face unreadable.

"I'm with Brendan though"

"But you aren't Brendan's, am I right?"

"We haven't decided yet"

"Interesting" Walker stood up, moving to stand a little too close for comfort. Ste found himself backing against the door. He didn't remember when Walker had closed it. "You seem tense still"

"I am, a bit" Ste said, his voice shaky.

"But not altogether resistant. Am I right?"

"You're an attractive guy, Walker. But-"

Walker kissed him then. Ste was too unprepared to react and it was over as soon as it started. Walker licked his lips, apparently satisfied.

"You taste like him"

Ste stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry, my boy. That wasn't you. I'll take responsibility for it when Brendan finds out"

"When?" Ste yelped. "You can't tell him! He'll kill you!"

Walker smiled very slowly. "I'd like to see him try"

Ste exhaled, still rooted to the spot.

"You may go, of course"

"Walker, you can't-"

Walker cut him off by opening the door behind him. "Run along now. See you in the morning"

As the door closed in Ste's face, Walker's words reverberated in his head. _See you in the morning. _Ste shivered, taking the steps two at a time and practically flinging himself back into bed, crawling up to Brendan and holding on for dear life. Brendan woke up somewhat, chuckling to himself.

"Miss me?"

"You have no idea" Ste said, petrified.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Brendan woke the next morning with a stupid smile on his face. He was glad no one saw otherwise his reputation would be in tatters. He hid his smile by kissing Stephen's hair, inhaling his scent. Stephen snuggled that little bit closer to him in response.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Cheryl's voice glided through. "Ste, love?"

"It's me, Chez"

"Is Ste with you?""

"Yeah" Brendan grunted back.

There was a pause. "Thank god, I thought he'd done a runner"

Brendan chuckled, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "We'll be out in a minute, Sis"

"Take your time" she said and Brendan could imagine her smiling.

Stephen's eyes fluttered open then, blinking to adjust to the morning light. When he saw Brendan he smiled, pure and delightful.

"Morning" he murmured, burying his face in Brendan's chest.

"Morning to ye too" Brendan responded, trailing a hand down his bare waist.

"I thought last night was a dream or something" Stephen admitted, grinning.

"Well, I know I'm good but…"

"Can we stay here all day?" Stephen asked suddenly, pulling himself upright.

"I do have a business to run, as do you"

"I don't care" Stephen said quickly, kissing him long and hard. "I don't want to leave this room"

"We have to" Brendan smiled into the kiss. "I can't leave Walker to Cheryl"

Brendan felt Stephen freeze then, as though he had just realised something.

"Does he have to be here?"

"Why?" Brendan looked at him carefully.

"I don't like him" Stephen said shortly.

"Ye weren't so fussed yesterday"

"I know, but… I don't trust him"

"He'll be gone today, promise" Brendan said, a little confused at Stephen's directness.

They eventually stepped out into the kitchen. Stephen had thrown on one of Brendan's old jumpers and it oddly suited him. Cheryl was busying herself making breakfast and pretending not to look and smile at them. Walker was there already, reading the paper. He glanced up at they entered and quirked an eyebrow in Stephen's direction. Brendan absently touched Stephen's waist in response before they both sat at the table.

Joel walked through the door then, grinning in self-satisfaction.

"Good night was it?" Brendan quipped, taking several gulps of coffee.

Joel's grin faded as he looked around the table. "What's he doing here?"

Brendan glanced from Stephen to Walker, unaware who Joel was referring to. In doing so, he noticed Stephen looking at Walker with trepidation. The boy really was uncomfortable around him.

"Walker? He was just leaving"

Walker put his paper down, a smile gracing his lips. He looked at Brendan evenly. "Am I unwelcome?"

"Yeah, as it goes" Joel said, sitting at the table just as Cheryl was putting pancakes and eggs in front of him. Brendan saw out of the corner of his eye Stephen sniggering at the smiley face Cheryl had made for him until she put an almost identical plate in front of him.

"Don't get used to this, boys" Cheryl told them all calmly, making Brendan shuffle up as she shared his seat.

"Why is mine suicidal?" Walker asked pleasantly enough. Cheryl glared across the table at him.

"No reason"

Walker grinned then, his eyes twinkling. "Perhaps I ought to be going" He rose from his seat, pausing to glance down at Stephen. "I'll be coming in for my lunch later"

Stephen looked up at him, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. He nodded and then looked at his hands. Brendan was confused; he didn't like not knowing what was going on. He escorted Walker to the door.

"Something ye need to tell me, Simon?"

Walker shook the hair out of his eyes. "Not at all" he looked behind Brendan's back, catching Stephen's eye once more; he couldn't seem to look away. "See you later"

And then he was gone. Brendan couldn't shake the feeling that he'd missed something important and that feeling remained with him the rest of the day.

Xxx

"You alright, Ste?"

Doug's voice barely registered with him until he was directly in front of him. "Ste?"

"What? Oh, sorry"

"You've been pretty out of it today" Doug frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No" Ste sighed, then realised that sounded a bit dismissive. "Sorry, Doug. Just got a lot on my mind"

"Well if you need to talk" Doug smiled. "Oh but don't forget I have to leave early today"

"Oh yeah, Ethan's getting out isn't he?" Ste said, distracted.

"Yep, we're having a few drinks at the SU later if you fancy it?"

Ste considered this. "Oh I don't know. Me and Ethan never really saw eye to eye…"

"I'm sure he'd be cool with it, I told him all about us"

That got Ste's attention. "What?"

"You know, how we dated" Doug flushed. "It's fine, he was great about it"

"That's good" Ste nodded absently. "Look, Doug. We're friends, right?"

"Ste" Doug grinned. "I'm not after you still, if that's what you're saying"

"No! I just… wondered something"

"Shoot"

"Well, there's this guy…"

"Is it Brendan?"

Ste's face reddened. "No… but-"

"You're together" Doug's smile remained. "It's okay, it was only a matter of time. I'm happy as long as you're happy"

"It's early days yet" Ste said quickly. "But thanks, I appreciate that"

"He isn't…" Doug paused. "He isn't treating you bad?"

"No! Look, it's not him" Ste twisted his hands together nervously. "It's Walker"

"Walker?" Doug's face scrunched up in confusion. "Oh, him! The guy Brendan's always around?"

"Yeah" Ste said, feeling a little resentful of Walker being known as the guy Brendan's always around. "He um… kissed me last night"

"What?" Doug sprung forward, almost knocking some baguettes off the counter. "Are you serious?"

"I didn't ini…" Ste frowned a little.

"Initiate?" Doug prompted.

"Yeah, that's it. I didn't initiate it. He just… went for it"

"He likes you then?"

"I don't know"

"You like him?"

"No" Ste said quickly. "At least, I don't think I do. I love Brendan, it's kinda hard to think of anyone else"

"Trust me, I know" Doug smiled a little sadly and Ste looked at him apologetically. "But hey, water under the bridge. If you want my advice…"

"Please"

"Stay away from Walker" Doug said seriously. "I know I'm not Brendan's biggest fan but even I can see he's changed. Walker on the other hand… he doesn't seem right"

"He scares me" Ste admitted. "But I don't know, he's interesting I guess?"

"Don't be drawn in" Doug warned. "Have you ever thought maybe he's only doing it to get at Brendan?"

"You think so?" Ste couldn't hide the hurt in his voice.

"I'm not saying he wouldn't want you" Doug said quickly. "Just, it's a little suspicious isn't it? Him kissing you when you and Brendan have just gotten back together. Isn't he married anyway?"

"Wasn't Brendan?" Ste countered with a sigh. "Should I tell him?"

"Who? Brendan?"

Ste nodded.

"No way" Doug said. "He'd go nuts"

"But Walker said he'd tell him, wouldn't it be better coming from me?"

"He's gonna tell him?" Doug looked confused. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know!" Ste crossed his arms, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Doug was looking at him in concern.

"Maybe you should ask him?" Doug suggested weakly, looking past Ste at the door.

"Hello" Walker said, smiling in that way he does.

"I need to speak to you" Ste said hastily, taking his apron off.

"Oh like that is it?" Walker looked him over. Doug stood watching them, mouth gaping.

"I'll only be a minute, Doug" Ste said over his shoulder.

He took Walker outside, glancing nervously around them.

"Have you told him then?" He asked quickly.

"Straight to business, I like that" Walker said. "Well… sometimes anyway"

"Quit messing" Ste hissed.

"Calm yourself, Ste. I haven't told him, and I won't"

"You… won't?" Ste repeated, confused. "But you said-"

"I've had a change of heart" Walker said, placing his hand on his chest for emphasis. "I'm not all bad you know"

"I…" Ste didn't know what to say. "Thank you?"

"Anytime, Ste" Walker said, looking at him closely.

Ste breathed a sigh of relief. "Listen, Walker-" Walker cocked his head to the side. "Actually, do you mind if I call you Simon?" Ste blushed a little and for perhaps the first time, Walker appeared stunned.

"Of course" he murmured, caught off guard.

"Alright. Simon" Ste felt the new name on his lips. "Last night can't happen again, I'm with Brendan"

"You've decided then?" Walker asked, guard carefully back in place.

"Yes. I love him" Ste said with utter conviction. "And I'd appreciate it if you backed off"

Walker's expression was unreadable. "You don't need to worry about me, Ste"

Ste smiled, feeling more than a little relieved. "I'll get back to work then"

Walker nodded, smiling and stepping back. "See you around"

Ste smiled in response, walking back through the deli door.

He didn't see Walker's smile fall.

Xxx

Brendan watched the deli from the balcony. He could see Stephen talking to Douglas, looking distressed and serious. His knuckles were white from where he gripped the railings. What could they possibly be talking about? Brendan didn't like this one bit. He'd only just gotten Stephen back and now him and Douglas were having whispered conversations?

Just when Brendan thought things couldn't get any worse, Walker pushed open the door of the deli. Stephen took him outside to speak to him and Brendan didn't even have to think about it, he was practically flying down the stairs. He hesitated at the door, seeing them smile at each other and part. Brendan waited until Walker was out of sight before he made his way to the deli, trying to calm himself before he entered.

"Brendan" Stephen said in surprise. Douglas disappeared out the back.

"Ye alright?" Brendan asked, trying to appear unmoved. His hands were shaking.

"Of course" Stephen smiled a little uneasily. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'd come by… have some lunch"

"Of course" Stephen started to prepare his usual.

Brendan kept his eyes fixed on him. Stephen's face and neck were flushed from the attention. Eventually he looked up at him from beneath his lashes and smiled.

"Like something you see?"

Brendan forgot his troubles for a moment and returned the smile, wanting to vault across the counter and take him right there and then. Douglas' return into the shop put that fantasy to bed however.

"Everything okay?" he asked carefully.

Stephen shot Brendan a warning look before he replied.

"Fine, Douglas" Brendan realised now wasn't the time for this discussion. "Ye coming back to mine tonight?" Brendan asked, his voice low.

Stephen nodded. "I'll bring us a pizza home"

"Make sure-"

"It has meat on it, I know"

Brendan relaxed a little. Stephen seemed fine and Douglas didn't appear fazed by their encounter. Perhaps he had overreacted.

"I'll see ye then" Brendan leaned across to touch his wrist gently. Stephen grabbed his hand a moment, squeezing it once before letting go.

Xxx

Walker made sure he got to the Brady's before Brendan did. When there was a knock at the door he rose, striding forwards like he owned the place. It wasn't important how he got in himself. Ste was standing there, hand poised to knock again. He seemed startled by Walker's appearance.

"Simon"

"That's me" Walker said, stepping aside and leaving the door open. "I'm just leaving"

"Oh, alright" Ste seemed reluctant to walk past him. That suited Walker fine. "You going back to your wife?"

Walker shrugged. "She still won't speak to me so I'll probably go to a B&B for a few nights"

"That's a shame" Ste said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Oh?"

"I was just getting used to you" Ste admitted, laughing nervously. His laugh was dreadful but Walker found it quite endearing. He imagined Brendan did too.

"Not too used to me though, eh?" Walker raised his eyebrows, hearing someone coming round the corner outside.

"Oh no, not like I'm gonna let you kiss me again or anything" Stephen grinned.

Walker grinned too, for another reason entirely.

"What?" Brendan's voice could barely control it's rage.

Ste's face drained of colour as he turned to Brendan whose eyes were fixed with deadly accuracy on Walker.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Oh, Brendan I didn't see you there" Walker said calmly.

"Bren, don't overreact" Stephen's hands were on his chest, his eyes trying to find Brendan's. A red mist had already descended however and not even Stephen would be able to get through now.

"Ye kissed him?" He stalked forwards, his blue eyes flashing.

Walker took a step back. "It was all down to me, Ste had no part in it"

"Ye forced yerself on him?" Brendan said, his nostrils flaring.

"It was barely anything, Brendan!" Stephen was saying but Brendan could hardly hear him.

"Ye trying to take what's _mine_?" Brendan was directly in front of him now.

"He never said you were exclusive" Walker said pleasantly.

Brendan had him against the wall then, his arm at his throat. Walker was gagging but laughing too.

"This takes me back!" He said jovially, moving as though to take Brendan's lips. Brendan adjusted his arm so he pushed his neck back, his head hitting the wall with a thud.

"Brendan!" Stephen was next to him, tugging on his arm. "Please don't do this!"

"I can't let this lie, Stephen" Brendan could fill his eyes filling up with tears of rage.

"But I want to be with you!" Brendan could hear the choked quality to Stephen's voice. His arm shifted, just an inch.

He looked into Walker's smug face, his eyes glittering with undisguised malice. Did Stephen not see it? The man was dangerous.

"Stephen, ye can't speak or be near this man again"

"What?" Stephen looked at him, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "There's no need-"

"Promise me, Stephen" Brendan's voice was strained.

"He'll be around, how can I promise he won't speak to me?"

"And I will" Walker said, grinning. "I've grown quite fond"

Brendan tightened his grip once more.

"Stephen! Ye have to promise"

Stephen began wringing his hands together. "I'm my own person, you can't tell me what to do!"

Brendan sighed, exasperated. "Please, Stephen"

"Will you let him go if I agree?"

"For now" Brendan growled.

Stephen looked from Brendan to Walker. "Alright, I'll stay away"

Brendan immediately released him. Walker rubbed his neck and throat, coughing. Brendan tried to snake his arm around Stephen's waist but Stephen shuffled away from him, crossing his arms.

Walker laughed. "Well, this was fun" he stepped back towards the door. "I'm sorry, Ste, truly I am. We could have had a beautiful friendship" he looked at Brendan directly as he said this.

"Get out of here before I change my mind" Brendan warned, his voice a dangerous thrum of emotion.

Walker held up his hands and then bowed, walking backwards through the door and out of sight. Brendan slammed the door shut after him and proceeded to kick the door.

"Argh!" he screamed, tears and sweat pouring down his face from the effort. When he finally stopped, he saw Stephen staring at him, eyes blazing with anger and fear.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why do ye think? He kissed ye!"

"So what? It didn't mean anything, I'm with you"

Brendan wiped at his face with a shaky hand. "Stephen" he took a step forwards but Stephen recoiled from him. Brendan felt his chest tighten. "I'm not gonna… I wouldn't hurt ye, never again"

"I know" Stephen said, his voice small. "But you need to calm down, I can't be around you right now"

"Stephen, please-"

"Let me go home" Stephen said gently. "And we'll talk tomorrow"

Brendan knew he had to choose his next words carefully, lest he lose Stephen for good.

"Okay" he said, with effort. "Tomorrow"

Stephen nodded, moving around him towards the door. He hesitated as he passed him, slowly wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist. Brendan held him tightly, closing his eyes as he buried his face against his warm neck.

"I'm sorry" he breathed, stroking the hairs at the back of his neck.

"I know" Stephen said calmly. "You're scared, I get it"

"So many people… wanting to take ye away"

"Hey" Stephen pulled back a little, holding Brendan's face in his hands. "Not gonna happen, alright? I love _you, _remember?"

Brendan nodded, leaning forwards to kiss him softly on the mouth. "I love ye" he murmured against him.

"I know" Stephen closed his eyes as he began to pull away. "Take it easy, okay? I'll be back tomorrow"

Brendan nodded, feeling cold and empty where Stephen had once been in his arms. He went through the door, closing it carefully after him. Brendan fell against the wall, breathing hard.

Xxx

Walker had waited, watching the steps for any sign of movement. After an agonising few minutes, Ste finally descended the stairs. Walker smiled, starting towards him. The moment he saw his face however he stopped, frowning. Silent tears were falling down his cheeks as he angrily brushed them aside. He sat on the bottom step and hugged his knees to his chest, letting the tears flow free.

Walker felt an odd, unfamiliar pain in his chest. Seeing the boy so small, so broken, made him feel something he had thought was long dead. He walked towards him hesitantly, each step forcing him to continue even though a small part of him wanted to leave him be. He was alone though and evidently upset, and Walker couldn't possibly leave him that way.

"Ste?" he asked, amazed at how concerned he sounded.

Ste's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing. "Simon" he said. "Please leave me alone"

"No chance" Walker sat beside him, staring ahead. "Did it not go well with Brendan?"

"What do you think?" Ste said hotly. "He's really upset"

"Why did you leave him?"

Ste rubbed his stomach absently. "He needed to calm down, I'm no good to him when he's like that"

Walker nodded, his mouth turned downwards. "You're going home then?"

"Yeah, for tonight" Ste wiped at his eyes but the tear tracks were still visible. Walker reached towards him and swiped his thumb across his cheek. Ste flinched at first but then allowed him to.

"I shouldn't be speaking to you" he said, pulling back.

Walker's hand froze in mid-air. "I'll speak to him, explain it wasn't your fault"

"He doesn't blame me" Ste said. "He blames you"

Walker shrugged. "I won't apologise for it. I wanted to. I am sorry you're upset though"

"Thanks" Ste wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I should go" he stood up and Walker did the same.

"Wait"

Ste turned to him, his expression conflicted. "What is it?"

"I don't really have anywhere to go tonight" Walker admitted carefully.

"You got money, don't you?"

"Spent most of it on… well, better you don't know"

Ste sighed. "You can't stay with Brendan, he'll kill you"

Walker was aware that was no idle threat. He wondered if anyone else had come between the two men so prominently and lived to tell the tale.

"Can I stay with you?" Walker asked, straightening and putting on his most charming expression. "Just for a night"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Ste said, frowning. "Brendan told me to promise"

"I told you, I'll sort it. I'm not asking for much. Just a sofa, a blanket if you've got one" Walker smiled a little then, drawing a smile out of Ste too. It made him look radiant.

Ste sighed. "Well, I won't see you out on the street so I suppose it's alright. As long as you sort it out with Brendan tomorrow"

"Cross my heart" Walker said solemnly.

Ste nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Come on then" he led the way home and for the first time in this game, Walker didn't feel entirely triumphant.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

_There's a dark room. The curtains are closed and the barest hint of sunlight shines through, casting an odd glow on the centre of the bed. There are two bodies, entwined on the bedspread. One is smaller, skinnier. His blonde hair is mussed, entangled in the taller man's strong, capable hands. He has a tattoo on his hip that Walker likes to bite. _

_He is beneath him, his legs spread, his smooth, silky skin tantalising beneath Walker's fingertips. He is his. He wants him. He swipes his tongue across his bottom lip and then buries his face in his neck, kissing and sucking the soft flesh there. Ste's hips buck up towards him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He grips Walker's waist as he drives into him and the sensation is tight all around, heady and sweet. _

_Ste's skin tastes salty and Walker wants to lick every inch of him. His groans are soft and yet intoxicating and Walker almost wants to tease him to draw out more promises. _

"_I'm yours, Simon" he says and somewhere, deep inside, Walker feels it. _

_Walker cannot tease however, not when the boy is willing and hot underneath him and completely at his mercy. He feels the fantasy fraying around the edges and he tightens his hold on Ste, not wanting it to end. Knowing that it must. Knowing that he will be here soon and that will be it. _

_And then Walker is on the outside and Brendan is where he should be, Ste's legs are wrapped around his torso and he groans even louder for him, promises more. _

"_I love you, I'll always love you"_

_Walker feels himself choking and he collapses on the floor, clawing at his throat. Somewhere consciousness begins to tear at him and he finds himself where he is, in Amy's bed where Ste put him, and Brendan's hands are around his throat. _

"Brendan!" Ste screamed, clad only in a white t-shirt and boxers. "Let go of him!"

And Brendan does, automatically. He looks at Ste and his eyes are wild but they calm in his presence. Walker watches in awe as he wilts, relaxes. He wants to call him weak but he knows that he isn't; he's strong, and Ste will always choose him.

"Why is he here?" Brendan asked, his voice very strained.

"I offered him a place to stay for the night" Ste replied, taking Brendan's hand and pulling him away. Ste is looking at him in concern. "Are you alright, Simon?"

"I've had worse" Walker sits up, rubbing at his throat.

"I'll give you a minute to uh…" Ste blushes then, noticing that Walker is naked with only a sheet covering his modesty. After his dream, his erection is very prominent. Brendan's eyes fall on it and his face twists and Walker suddenly thinks he's going to kill him but then Ste tugs on his wrist and he's gone.

Xxx

"Stephen" Brendan is on him immediately, holding his face tenderly in his hands. "Tell me what's going on"

"It's what I said in there, I let him stay"

"Why? Ye promised me"

He wasn't angry, and Ste was glad for that. "I know, I'm sorry. Just he seemed so lonely-"

"He's playing with ye, Stephen" Brendan's eyes were seeking his out, wanting to hold his gaze. Ste squirmed a little, feeling self conscious.

"Bren-"

Walker emerged from his room then in only his boxers. He glanced at them and then proceeded to the bathroom. Ste heard the shower being turned on and he felt Brendan stiffen.

"I need him out of here" his voice was a low growl.

"I made him breakfast" Ste said, and then immediately wished he hadn't.

Brendan pulled back, biting his fingernail in agitation. "I'm going to wait, over there, I'm not leaving until he does"

"You're being stupid" Ste sighed. "He's no threat to you!"

"I'll be the judge of that" Brendan murmured, taking a seat on the sofa and crossing his arms.

Ste rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Help yourself to the food, I'm going to get dressed"

Brendan almost followed him but apparently his pride was more important than watching Ste undress.

Ste threw on a white polo and some tracksuit bottoms. He combed his fingers through his hair, needing to go into the bathroom for his gel. He did so absentmindedly, forgetting he had a guest.

"Ah! Simon!" Ste screwed his eyes shut but it was too late.

"Don't be shy, Ste. It's your bathroom"

Ste felt him step out of the bathtub and brush past him, his body hot and wet. Ste opened his eyes to reach for a towel. He caught a flash of Walker's toned buttocks as he turned his back to him. He couldn't get the image of his groin from his mind, the small cluster of blonde hairs there, how his cock was soft and yet still elongated from his earlier erection. Ste idly wondered if he'd got himself off in the shower, and blushed at the thought of it.

"Stephen?" Brendan was knocking on the door and Ste groaned, closing his eyes.

"He's clothed. I came to get my hair gel"

He heard Brendan pacing outside the door. Ste leaned past Walker to get his gel while he towelled his hair dry. Walker quirked an eyebrow at him and Ste rolled his eyes, stepping out the door and falling into Brendan's arms.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Ste said haughtily, straightening himself.

"Why thank ye, Stephen" Brendan grinned at him unashamedly. "There's no food left for Walker, I ate everything"

"What?" Ste rolled his eyes in exasperation. "He's my guest you know"

"I don't care" Brendan walked back to the living room. "If he stays, I stay"

"Fine, be that way" Ste huffed, throwing two slices of bread in the toaster. It wasn't long before he felt Brendan's arms encircle his waist, his lips finding that sensitive spot on his neck. "I thought you were supposed to be giving me space?"

"I did, for a night" Brendan murmured. "If I'd have known who ye had here though-"

"Nothing happened, Brendan. I let him sleep in Amy's room, that's all. Then you showed up and kicked off"

"Can ye blame me?"

Ste turned in Brendan's arms, looking up at him. "I guess not. But it's supposed to be different now"

"I know" Brendan pressed their foreheads together. "It won't happen again, promise"

Ste smiled a little. "Maybe you should apologise to Walker for trying to strangle him"

"Hey, let's not push it" Brendan smirked before tilting Ste's chin up and pressing his lips against his. Ste could already feel him harden against his leg and he chuckled into the kiss.

"Walker's still here"

"Get rid of him then" Brendan kissed down his neck.

"Can I at least have breakfast first?" Walker was fully dressed now and didn't look entirely impressed.

The toast popped up at that moment, burnt to a crisp. Ste rubbed his hands over his face in agitation. "That was the last of my bread, that! I'll have to go to the shops"

"Stephen-"

"Do you wanna go?" Ste raised his eyebrows and watched as Brendan pursed his lips together.

"Don't be long" he said, releasing him.

Xxx

Brendan sat on the edge of the sofa, watching Walker carefully.

"What's yer game, Walker?"

"I'm quite into poker" Walker said languidly.

"I meant with Stephen"

"Oh" Walker smiled. "I enjoy the chase, that's all"

"Ye won't get far"

"You think?"

"Do ye even want him, or is this about me?" Brendan asked abruptly.

Walker laughed. "Think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"Answer the question"

Walker pondered this. "I don't know really. I don't know what I want. I just, what's the saying? 'Go with the flow'"

"Enough of the mind games, Walker. I want ye gone"

"That isn't really up to you"

"I asked ye here and now I'm asking ye to leave"

"You aren't asking, you're telling" Walker pointed out.

"What difference does it make?" Brendan stood up, pushing their faces close together. "Ye don't mess with what belongs to me"

"I don't think Ste would like you talking about him like he's a possession" Walker said quietly.

"That isn't yer business" Brendan replied, stepping back.

"I'm not going anywhere until Ste tells me to" Walker said calmly. "And I think you're on thin ice, my friend. Two acts of violence in the space of twenty four hours… honestly"

Brendan bared his teeth. "I'm warning ye, Walker…"

"What? You want to be the bad guy in this? Tell Ste I can't stick around, that you don't trust him to be alone with me? That's a great start to your relationship"

"Ye think I'm going to let ye stay here, with him? No fucking chance"

Walker shrugged. "I think we should leave it up to Ste"

"Fine" Brendan snapped. "Whatever ye say"

"I'm back!" Stephen came bustling through the door, Price Slice bag clutched in his hand.

"That was quick" Walker arched an eyebrow.

"Well it's early, no one's about" Stephen deposited the shopping onto the kitchen counter. "You know, it's proper nice to have more than myself to cook for. I didn't have to get meals for one for a change" Stephen grinned happily.

Brendan felt a twinge in the bottom of his stomach. He glanced at Walker, who grinned smoothly back at him.

"Stephen" Brendan began carefully. "Ye know ye can come stay with me and Cheryl"

"Oh I know" Stephen turned, butter in hand. "But this still feels like home, you know? It reminds me of the kids. I know that's stupid but…"

"It's not stupid at all, Ste" Walker said, looking almost sincere.

Brendan sighed. "I can stay a few days"

"You hate the bed here" Stephen laughed.

"I'll buy us a new one then"

Stephen smiled at him incredulously. "There's no need, Brendan. Simon needs to lie low for a few days, I have the room. What's the problem?"

Brendan very much wanted to tell him what the problem was but he could feel Walker's gaze burning into him and see Stephen's hopeful smile.

"Ye want him to stay?" He asked with great difficulty.

"Till he gets back on his feet, yeah"

Brendan looked to the ceiling, debating with himself. "Alright" he said slowly. "But I still think I should stay too"

"You can't leave Cheryl all alone in that house, Bren" Stephen pointed out. "Joel's never around and it isn't easy for her you know"

Brendan rubbed at his temple. "Ye trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not! Just, you have nothing to worry about"

Brendan didn't like this one bit but he'd backed himself into a corner now. He'd have to find a way to keep an eye on things without Stephen realising.

"Fine. He can stay"

Stephen smiled brightly, a little too brightly for Brendan's liking. Then his phone rang.

"Doug!" Stephen said excitedly. "I'll be there soon, calm down"

Brendan and Walker glanced at each other, stony faced. At least there was one thing they could agree on.

"Right, I have to get to work, me" Stephen put Walker's toast on the table. "I'll see you later"

Brendan followed him to the door, lowering his voice.

"I'll come by tonight, yeah?"

Stephen gave him an amused look. "If you want to, sure"

"Stephen-"

"Bren, I really have to go"

Brendan pulled him towards him, kissing him hard on the mouth. When he pulled away Stephen was breathless and had a dazed look on his face. Good, let him think on that for the rest of the day.

He turned back to Walker when Stephen was out the door.

"Don't think that ye have won. It's still me he wants"

"For now" Walker smiled.

Brendan breathed out through his nose, gesturing that he was about to say something else but instead he walked through the door, slamming it behind him.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Walker waited patiently for Ste to return from work. In his absence he tidied the flat and prepared dinner for the two of them, smiling all the while. When Ste finally came through the door, Walker was waiting with two glasses of wine laid out and dinner already on the table.

"Simon…" he said in awe. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course" Simon pulled a chair out for him. Ste blushed as he sat down.

"You really didn't have to"

"Call it a thank you" Walker said, taking the seat opposite and taking a sip of red wine. Ste followed suit and his eyes scrunched up as the wine fell on his lips. He put the glass down, his lips pursed.

"Lovely" he said weakly, disguising a cough indiscreetly.

"You can have something else if you prefer"

"No, it's fine" Ste said, picking up his knife and fork. Ste looked to the side, frowning. "What about Brendan?"

"Brendan?" Walker feigned surprise. "He won't be coming to dinner"

"Oh?" Ste looked disappointed. "He didn't tell me"

"Problem at the club, unavoidable" Walker explained smoothly. "Come on now, eat up before it gets cold"

Ste grinned self-consciously. He twirled his fork around some spaghetti and popped a load into his mouth, the sauce going everywhere.

"Here, allow me" Walker leaned forwards with a tissue when Ste was about to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand. He gently swiped the tissue across his mouth, marvelling when he pulled away at how red Ste's lips looked. A consequence of the wine, perhaps.

Ste's phone buzzed then and he almost knocked his drink over in his haste to reach it.

"Brendan?" Ste answered, his whole body relaxing when he heard his voice on the other end. Walker pulled away, frowning. "It's okay, Simon already said" Ste's mouth twitched. "We're just having dinner… no we're eating in separate rooms… of course together! What? Don't be silly" Ste lowered his voice. "Come by later then. Alright, bye" Ste pushed his phone to the side. "Sorry about that"

Walker nodded, beginning to eat. They were silent for several minutes. Walker barely glanced up; he could already feel himself becoming worked up. Not only from the phone conversation but Ste's presence alone was having an unusual effect on him. Finally dragging his eyes away from his food, he looked at Ste and felt himself beginning to grin.

"What?" Ste asked, confused.

"You are _adorable_" he purred as Ste continued to look at him in confusion. Walker sighed and leaned forwards, brushing the sauce away from the tip of Ste's nose. He felt himself smile genuinely, his whole body flushed with heat.

"What am I like?" Ste laughed, that ridiculous laugh.

"I do not know how Brendan can stand to be away from you" Walker said serenely.

"Oh, well we're used to it, we've been apart quite a lot" Ste looked nervous now.

"But he's just gotten you back and yet…" Walker sighed, raising his hands. "None of my business"

"No" Ste mumbled. "It's okay. We're just busy that's all. We have businesses to run"

"My presence can't be helping"

"Don't be daft" Ste said. "You're totally welcome it's just… Brendan gets jealous"

"Oh I know that" Walker said calmly. "Who wouldn't with someone like you in their bed?"

"Simon" Ste warned. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I apologise" Walker entwined his fingers slowly; Ste's gaze was transfixed.

"It's fine" Ste said awkwardly. "Listen, I don't think you can stay too long, right. Brendan won't like it"

"And you do everything he says?"

"No" Ste said defensively. "Just, I don't want him to be unhappy"

"And what about what makes you happy?" Walker countered, pushing his finished plate aside.

"I _am _happy"

"You're sure about that?" Walker pushed Ste's plate aside too, leaning over the table. "A part of you doesn't miss it?"

"Miss what?" Ste gulped.

"The thrill of the chase, the secrecy, the _passion_"

"Hey!" Ste stood up, crossing his arms. "I'll have you know we have plenty of passion! And as a matter of fact I hated the secrecy, I just wanted Brendan with me"

"At what cost?"

"He had to change first" Ste said sulkily. "And he has"

"Has he though?" Walker stood up, moving around the table towards him. "Didn't he go for me? Twice?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, Ste" Walker was directly in front of him now. "Don't you see? I can make you happy, happier than _him" _

"What are you saying?" Ste stepped back, looking alarmed.

"I want you" Walker said, staring intensely at Ste. This wasn't even a part of the plan but his body practically hummed with tension and need for the boy.

"What?" Ste asked incredulously. "But, I thought-"

"What? That I'm married? That I kissed Brendan? Do you think any of that matters?"

"Of course it matters! I don't even know who you are!" Ste made a move to the door but Walker blocked his path.

"Don't be frightened" he said, tentatively placing his hands on Ste's neck. "I won't hurt you, not like _him" _

"Get the fuck off me!" Ste pushed him away roughly. Walker barely flinched. "I'm flattered but I love Brendan, okay?"

Walker's eyes narrowed. "Is that right?"

"Yes! I need to go find him"

"He's busy" Walker said coldly.

Ste's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Walker shrugged, unmoved.

"Simon! WHERE IS HE?"

"No need to shout. He's fine, promise"

Ste's eyes widened. "But I spoke to him?"

"Yes" Walker said calmly. "I planned it just right"

"Planned WHAT?" Ste shoved past him to the door.

"Ste! I was kidding"

Ste's breathing was laboured and he was shaking profusely.

"I don't believe you!"

And then he was gone before Walker could utter another word.

Xxx

Brendan peered out the doors of Chez Chez. It was tipping it down and Brendan heard the roar of thunder in his bones. He glanced at his watch, feeling antsy. He didn't like Stephen being alone with Walker and he was growing more tense by the minute. He sent him yet another text and waited impatiently for a reply.

He looked out into the rain and frowned as he saw a small figure hurtling in his direction. Brendan stepped outside and saw that it was Stephen wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, soaked from head to foot.

"Stephen?" Brendan found himself running towards him, frightened at the look on his face. "What is it?"

"Oh god" Stephen threw himself into his arms, clinging onto him like there was no tomorrow. Brendan staggered at the suddenness of the embrace.

"Shh, what is it?" Brendan murmured against him.

"I thought something had happened to you" Stephen said, his small frame wracked with sobs. "Simon, he-"

Brendan growled. "Oh he's going to pay for this"

"No, no" Stephen began kissing his neck as he felt Brendan withdrawing from him. "Please don't. I was so scared" Stephen's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and Brendan held him steadily around the waist, keeping their bodies close.

"Okay, okay" he breathed, a little dazed as Stephen's kisses increased.

The village was deserted because of the pouring rain. Brendan thought he saw lightening and pushed Stephen, still holding on, into the alleyway.

Stephen's lips found his and their mouths were a tangle of tongues and spit in their frantic state. Stephen's shaking hands were already undoing Brendan's trousers just as Brendan was doing the same to him. Stephen shimmied out of his boxers and pressed himself, erection and all, against Brendan's stomach.

"I need you to take me" Stephen said throatily.

Brendan didn't need more invitation than that. He pressed Stephen against the wall and used the friction of their bodies to bring them to full arousal. His hand reached down and Stephen collapsed against his chest as Brendan's spit soaked fingers worked his hole open.

Stephen's breath was warm against his neck as he began kissing him there, planting wet, sucking kisses to every ounce of flesh he could find. The boy shivered in his arms and Brendan pulled him close, transferring as much of his body heat as possible.

"I won't be cold for long" Stephen whispered at the same moment Brendan hoisted him up against the wall, Stephen's legs wrapped securely around his waist. Brendan spat on his hand and grasped his cock, slicking himself with lubrication. Stephen eyed him with wonder and shifted his hips so Brendan could position himself. The tip went in easily enough and already Stephen was groaning with need. Brendan braced himself with one hand against the wall as he slowly pushed his way inside, feeling Stephen's tightness overwhelm him momentarily.

Stephen gasped, his head rolling back against the wall. He pushed against Brendan, his body already creating a delicious movement inside that Brendan was not yet ready for.

"Fuck, Stephen" Brendan squeezed his eyes shut, knocking their foreheads together as he built up his pace.

"Brendan" Stephen gasped, halfway between a moan and a sob. He was still crying.

"Hey" Brendan paused, opening his eyes and staring intently into Stephen's blue ones. "Don't" he wiped the tears away gently with his thumb, smiling tentatively at him. "I'm here"

Stephen nodded, sniffling. He buried his face in Brendan's shoulder and urged him to continue. The combination of Stephen's desperation and Brendan's desire for him sent them both over the edge within moments. Stephen clutched himself as he came, needing to feel those aftershocks. Brendan shuddered, holding Stephen steadily against the wall and only releasing him when he felt his cock soften as he withdrew.

"I love you" Stephen panted, wrapping himself around Brendan. Brendan suddenly felt warm all over.

"I'm never letting ye out of my sight again" Brendan promised, kissing the top of his head. He didn't know what had happened with Walker but he sure as hell was going to find out. He wouldn't stop until Stephen was safe and irrevocably his.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Just a quick note. Now we've found out Walker's motive on the show I'm going to try and incorporate that into the fic but it won't be precisely the same, just in case there's any confusion :)

Chapter Ten

Walker had made a mistake. Ste wasn't a part of the plan, not in the way Walker was meant to be using him anyway. He was supposed to be buttering him up so when Brendan got sent down, he would be easy to manipulate and terrorise. But Walker had found himself getting quite attached to the boy. It had been a very long time since anyone had been kind or trusting of him. Sure, his co-workers at the force respected him but he always saw the suspicious nature of their glances. His case wasn't known to all but those who did know, like Shawnee, wondered if he had fabricated the whole thing, that Brendan was only small fry and Walker was wasting his time. Walker knew he had to act quickly and getting under Ste's skin had been a means to an end. Except now it wasn't, and he wanted him for himself.

But there was no way he could keep Brendan onside now. Walker had underestimated his feelings for the boy and that had cost him dearly. It would take longer now to gain Ste's trust again and make Brendan believe he was worthy of involving him in his deals.

Walker stayed in Ste's flat that night; correctly assuming he would not return home once he sought out Brendan. He slept in his bed, the smell of him on the covers and his pillow intoxicating and painful all at once. It wasn't all about Ste; Walker was frustrated at himself for getting distracted. He had to do this for Cam, for himself. He wouldn't rest easy until he did. However, the night spent in Ste's bed proved to be very pleasant. Walker could almost imagine that the boy was with him, curled in his arms peacefully.

The next morning he gathered his possessions and left Ste a note on his pillow. He would leave for a few days, let it all die down. Once he returned, he would set things back in motion and this time he would be focused. A small part of him wondered whether he should genuinely persist in winning Ste; he was of course a magnificent distraction. But the cost could prove to be too high and Walker had worked too hard to get this far. And yet…

Xxx

Brendan watched Stephen sleep; his chest rising and falling, curled up into a ball like he often did in bed. Brendan was uneasy, sleep would not come simply that night. A part of him wanted to seek Walker out now but Stephen had warned him after they had gotten into bed that he wouldn't forgive him for it if he did. He had looked so intense too, blue eyes blazing with sincerity. That made Brendan even more uneasy. Stephen insisted that it was for Brendan's sake, not Walker's, but what if it was? What if Stephen, on some level, reciprocated Walker's attraction? Brendan shuddered at the thought. Too many people had come between them, himself included. He couldn't lose him again.

Subconsciously he settled closer against Stephen, their noses brushing against each other's. Stephen snuffled a little in his sleep and Brendan wrapped a protective arm around him. He needed to find out exactly what Walker's game was and soon. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would seek him out. For now he could only slip into a restless sleep and pray that Stephen would still be his in the morning.

When morning did come, Stephen was already awake and sitting up. Brendan groggily pulled himself upright, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"Alright?"

"Never better" Stephen smiled at him, his face glowing with restfulness. Brendan almost resented him for that. "You going into work today?"

"No" Brendan said automatically. "Are you?"

"Yeah, Doug's off today so…"

"Can't ye keep it shut?"

Stephen laughed, looking at Brendan with narrowed eyes. "What are you like, eh?"

Brendan shrugged. "Why not? Ye are the boss after all"

"Yeah but I can't lose business, can I?"

"Just one day" Brendan said, his voice almost pleading. Stephen's smile faded a little.

"What's really going on?"

"Nothing" Brendan replied, a little too defensive. Stephen's eyebrows shot up. "Is it too much to ask to spend the day with ye? Jesus"

"Of course not"

"Well then"

"But that isn't the complete truth" Stephen said carefully, resting his head on Brendan's chest. He turned his gaze to Brendan, his eyes framed by his lashes. "Tell me"

Brendan sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "Walker" he said shortly, his teeth bared a little.

"Simon?" Stephen shook his head. "You don't have to worry about him"

"I don't, I worry about _you_"

"Brendan, it's fine. He's probably long gone by now"

"We need to check" Brendan said abruptly, shifting out of bed. Stephen's head hit the pillow lightly. "Ye stay here"

"Why?"

"Just do what I say, Stephen" Brendan dressed himself quickly.

Stephen gaped at him in disbelief. "Brendan-"

"I won't be long" Brendan bent down and kissed his forehead. "Don't go to work yet!"

"Well be quick!" Stephen sighed, pulling the covers up around himself.

Brendan discarded his jacket when he opened the front door and the sun near blinded him. He'd grabbed some toast off of Cheryl's plate on his way out and hardly given her time to comment. He flew down the steps, the toast stuffed in his mouth. No one batted an eyelid as he crossed the village; no one ever did anymore.

He reached Stephen's in record time, withdrawing the key from his pocket as he got nearer. He made his presence known, a small part of him hoping Walker was still there so he could confront him. But the flat appeared to be empty. Brendan inspected every room, leaving Stephen's till last. He noted that Amy's bed was made and seemingly not slept in. Stephen's covers were rumbled and the groove in the dipping mattress was not from Stephen's smaller frame. Brendan growled under his breath. Then he saw the note.

_Ste,_

_I wanted to offer my sincerest apologies. I did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable. I realise now that you love Brendan and I respect that, I do. But all I ask is that you accept my apology and hear me out when I return. _

_W._

_Ps: Don't forget to shred this letter when you throw it away, Brendan._

Brendan scoffed, about to tear it to pieces. Then he hesitated, ripping the bottom of the page off and stuffing the rest into his pocket.

Xxx

When Brendan finally came through the door, Ste was already dressed and having coffee with Cheryl.

"You took your time!" he said immediately. Brendan didn't respond; instead he laid a piece of paper in front of Ste on the table. "What's this?"

"Read it" Brendan said, moving towards the stairs. "I'm going for a shower"

Ste didn't recognise the handwriting; the letters were loopy and graceful. Ste read through it quickly with Cheryl peering over his shoulder.

"Oh that man" she scoffed. "He's unbelievable"

"He sounds pretty sincere"

"Ste! Don't be drawn in by the likes of him"

"Come on, Cheryl. You and I know better than anyone how people can change and surprise you"

Cheryl sighed, sitting beside him and taking his hand. "Ste, love. I'm saying this because I'm your friend. This man isn't to be trusted. Our Lynsey had a bad feeling about him and we know her judgement is to be trusted"

"But-"

"He's gone for now but when he comes back, I think you should stay away from him"

Ste opened his mouth to argue but then closed it at the look on Cheryl's face. Sometimes her and Brendan were so similar it was frightening.

"Okay, maybe you're right" Ste sighed.

"I am right" Cheryl said, leaning back on her seat. "And you have to see what this is doing to Brendan"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Cheryl smiled a little sadly at him. "He's trying so hard to be better, to keep calm. But this Walker situation is killing him. When you left the other night he was in bits. He didn't sleep a wink"

Ste stared at his hands guiltily. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, love. I completely understand why you left, you did the right thing" Cheryl said kindly. "But I just think enough is enough and Walker's only causing problems for you both"

"I was wrong to let him spend the night, wasn't I?" Ste asked, looking up at Cheryl seriously.

Cheryl hesitated. "It wasn't the best idea, I'll admit. But he's gone now and that's what matters"

"Till he comes back" Ste sighed.

"You just have to ignore him. You have so many people who need you, Ste. Try and remember that"

Brendan came down the stairs then, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you" Ste whispered, kissing Cheryl's cheek. "I know what to do"

He followed Brendan into his bedroom and sat cross-legged on the bed while he got dressed.

"I thought you weren't going to work?"

Brendan shrugged, taking out one of his suits. "If ye are, I might as well"

"Hey" Ste climbed off the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Brendan's waist. "Are you okay?"

"Of course" Brendan said gruffly, not looking at Ste's face.

"I had a chat with Cheryl" Ste began carefully.

"Oh?"

"I think I've been a little unfair to you"

"Stephen-"

"No, let me finish. I shouldn't have let Walker stay at mine, not when it was pretty clear what he had in mind" Ste shook his head, clearing such thoughts. "I didn't put you first and I'm sorry"

"Stephen" Brendan took his face into his hands. "Ye were right to leave me that night, ye know that?"

"I know, but I should have gone home alone" Ste smiled at him. "Since we got back together it hasn't been about us and that isn't right"

Brendan bowed his head, a small smile gracing his lips. "Where's this going?"

"I think we should go away for a few days, just the two of us" Ste beamed at him. "I haven't seen Amy and the kids for weeks and if they can't come to me, I'll go to them"

"And ye want me there?" Brendan asked wonderingly.

"Of course. If we're going to be together, we have to do it right. What do you say?"

"What about the deli? Douglas?"

"Let me worry about that" Ste leaned forwards, putting on his best seductive expression. "We can book a hotel, have some alone time…"

"I'm in" Brendan said quickly and Ste laughed before Brendan's mouth muffled the sound.

"I'll even pay" Ste offered.

"Don't be-"

"Brendan" Ste said sternly. "Let me do this"

Brendan rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "We'll see"

Ste grinned widely. "Better get the laptop out then, start looking at hotels"

"Right now?" Ste could see the shift in his eyes, the way he looked at Ste like he was something to be devoured.

"One track mind or what?" Ste said, but he could already feel his body responding as Brendan ran his hands over his bare arms.

And then their mouths were connected and their bodies followed suit, melting into each other as they collapsed onto the bed. Ste straddled his lap, his kisses soft and teasing. It suddenly felt like they had all the time in the world and that was a novel concept in their relationship and one Ste found himself cherishing.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Walker remembered one summer when him and his brother were playing outside with the neighbours' kids. Walker was only about ten at the time but already he was fiercely protective of his little brother. One of the other kids pushed Cam into the mud and laughed at him. Walker had seen to it that he stopped laughing indefinitely.

Somehow he had gotten a name for himself after that. But he would always protect his brother no matter what. He had turned that fear into a means of protecting others, by being a police officer. When Cam had had his _accident_, Walker began to question everything he thought he knew. Finding Brendan had fuelled that rage and despair. Walker wanted to make him hurt like he was. That utter feeling of hopelessness that no matter what you did, you just couldn't protect the people you loved.

But Walker was torn. He had a lot of respect for Cheryl, and as for Ste…

Sometimes late at night, Walker could still hear Lynsey screaming his name for help in her last moments. That had been the ultimate sacrifice; allowing an innocent woman to die to suit his purposes. Walker knew in that moment how far he would go to destroy Brendan, even if innocent people were caught in the crossfire.

His next move would have to be calculated. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted again, no matter how badly he wanted to be near Ste. He reminded him a little of his brother; naïve, tainted by a rough life, wanting to do good. But it was fruitless; Ste wanted Brendan and that was that. Besides, if he was taking them all down, it wouldn't be wise to get too attached.

Walker booked himself into a B&B not far from the village to wait it out for a few days. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't help wondering what Brendan and Ste were up to right now…

Xxx

Ste leapt onto the king-sized bed, positively gleeful.

"It's so bouncy!" He said happily. Brendan set their bags down, grinning at him.

"What are ye like, hm?"

"It's been ages since I've been to a hotel!"

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Ye always seem to come with me"

"Well…" Ste smirked suggestively.

"Ye know what I mean" Brendan sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ste came up behind him, resting his hands on Brendan's shoulders, rubbing them. "Jesus, that feels good"

"Plenty more where that came from" Ste murmured, his hands moving down to Brendan's chest.

"Are ye trying to seduce me, Mr Hay?" Brendan asked, turning around and positioning himself between Ste's outstretched legs.

"I might be" Ste replied, edging along the bed. "What of it?"

"Just checking before I make my move"

"Hasn't stopped you before"

"Oh ye know me, Stephen. I like ye to be vocal"

"Even in a hotel full of strangers?" Ste quirked an eyebrow.

"Perhaps something will have to shut ye up" Brendan said, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Ste sighed a delighted little sigh as Brendan removed their clothes, his hands splayed on Ste's belly.

"Ye are fucking hot, ye know that?"

"I've been told on occasion" Ste flushed, his hands on Brendan's defined shoulders. "When did you get so huge?"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Brendan growled, kissing Ste once more.

Within moments Ste's legs were hooked up onto Brendan's shoulders.

"Someone's keen" Ste teased, spreading himself to give Brendan better access as he spat onto his fingers.

"Ye have no idea" Brendan murmured, getting straight to it. Ste's eyes rolled back, involuntarily clenching himself around Brendan's fingers. "Relax" Brendan soothed, stroking his entry gently.

"I got a bit overexcited I think" Ste confessed.

"Not an issue" Brendan said, removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. Ste's arse eased down onto the bed.

He made the strangest little noises then as Brendan's tongue prepared him. He was flipped onto his front at the right moment, Brendan pulling his body flush against his own as he entered him. It felt like a long time ago since they had last done this when in reality it had only been a few days. Ste felt Brendan's lips on his neck as he began to thrust, gently at first but then gaining momentum.

"Ye are tight" Brendan groaned against him, rocking slowly.

"I can't help it" Ste breathed, falling onto his hands as Brendan continued.

"I like it" Brendan said gruffly, his fingers digging into Ste's thighs.

"Good" Ste choked out, pushing back against Brendan. He loved driving him crazy.

Brendan bent forwards to nip his shoulder, smothering his own cries as his pace increased.

Ste could feel his own cock straining under the pressure and guided Brendan's hand downwards to relieve him. They were both too far gone after that to even make sounds except their ragged breathing. Ste could feel Brendan's hot breath against his back. He suddenly wished there was a mirror; there was something wonderfully voyeuristic at seeing Brendan pounding into him.

Brendan's climax hit him full force, sending them both toppling onto the bed. He worked Ste until he too came, the sheets most definitely in need of changing now.

Ste laughed as Brendan rolled off of him, pulling him into his arms.

"You nearly crushed me!" Ste grinned.

"Involuntary reaction" Brendan mumbled, his eyes taking on that hooded look they often did after sex.

"It's alright really" Ste soothed, stroking Brendan's chest hair. "You'd have known if you'd hurt me"

Brendan stiffened a little and Ste cursed at his choice of words.

"I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine" Brendan said gruffly, rolling away from him. "Ye want something to eat? Room service?"

"Sure" Ste replied uncertainly. "How about I run us a bath?"

Brendan grunted in response and Ste sighed, gently easing himself off of the bed. He hobbled a little to the bathroom, turning on the taps and adding bubble bath. When he straightened Brendan was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Alright?" Ste asked, a little warily.

Brendan opened his arms silently and Ste slid into them like it was the most natural thing in the world. And truthfully it was.

He knew better than to press the issue so he changed the subject.

"We gonna do any sightseeing while we're here?"

"It's only Manchester, Stephen. It's hardly Paris"

"If only" Ste sighed.

"Paris? Really?"

"Anywhere would do. I've not really been abroad"

Brendan frowned a little at that, holding him away from him. "We'll have to take care of that"

Ste nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Bath's nearly ready. What food did you order us?"

"It's a surprise"

"As long as it's not bloody steak, I'll deal"

Brendan rolled his eyes, stepping towards the bathtub. "Let's not go there"

Brendan got into the bath first, his sheer size leaving little room for Ste. He settled comfortably on his lap.

"This is going to be an issue, Stephen"

"Why?"

"Our food's coming in ten minutes and yer arse is precariously close to my dick. Ye do the math"

Ste chuckled lightly. "You'll get more later, don't be a horny old git"

"Slander and lies" Brendan drawled, splashing bubbles in Ste's face. "I ordered burgers by the way"

Ste licked his lips at the thought. "Perfect"

"Ye better eat yers quick though if ye want to finish it"

"I know" Ste sighed. "I don't fancy being overwhelmed by a hungry and horny Irishman"

"Don't ye?"

"Well, sometimes…"

Brendan wrapped an arm around his stomach, his lips against his shoulder.

"Ye tell Amy we're coming?"

"Yup"

"How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly well. She said we could take the kids swimming"

"Swimming?" Brendan asked sceptically.

"Yeah they love it!"

"I don't know, Stephen…"

"Aw come on, it'll be a laugh!"

"Ye reckon?"

"Sure! Unless you can't swim"

"Don't be soft" Brendan mumbled. "Course I can swim"

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"No problem" Brendan grumbled. "Ye are the one who will need armbands"

Ste scoffed at that. "I'm a good swimmer, me"

"Believe that when I see it"

"And you will. Tomorrow, ten o'clock"

"That's early"

"Lazy git"

"I'm a night worker, so sue me"

"You own a club that's open all hours"

"Yeah, mainly at night"

"Stop your complaining and scrub my back"

"Yes, _dear_" Brendan scoffed, doing just that.

They rinsed and grabbed the complimentary towels, Ste vowing to slip those into his suitcase later on. Their food came and they ate with gusto, watching a film on their somewhat small television. Ste rubbed Brendan's feet while Brendan idly stoked through his hair. Ste couldn't believe how normal it all was. He was giddy at the thought of it. So much so that he straddled Brendan's lap before bed, giving him a somewhat vigorous thank you.

The night was warm and only a sheet was needed. They didn't sleep curled up together but that suited Ste fine. Brendan's arm grazed his hip and settled there. He always liked to be touching at least one part of Ste's body as they slept. Ste drifted off within moments, wondering to himself how easily they could have it all and simply enjoy each other in a way that had seemed so out of reach only a short time ago.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Walker passed through the village the next day, hardly able to stop himself. Joel was at the club with Theresa but Brendan was no where to be found. As he crossed the village he spotted Cheryl walking out of Price Slice carrying a few shopping bags. He approached her cautiously, sweeping the hair out of his eyes.

"Allow me" he said smoothly, picking up one of the bags that had fallen from her hand.

"Thanks" she said brusquely, practically snatching it back from him. She continued walking and he followed, keeping his distance.

"May I ask you a question?"

Cheryl didn't slow her stride. "If you must"

"Where's Brendan?"

She stopped then, turning to look at him. "He isn't here"

"Where is he?"

"He took Ste away for a few days" Cheryl said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is that all?"

Walker nodded, pursing his lips. Cheryl nodded and continued walking.

"Wait" Walker said, jogging up to her. "I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot"

"There's a reason for that" Cheryl said coldly.

"And I'm sorry" Walker said in his most sincere voice. "Let me help you" he took a few bags from her, peering briefly inside. "Green tea? My favourite"

"Oh, I didn't mean to buy that" Cheryl said absently. "I normally buy it for Lynsey…"

Walker felt his insides freeze up. "I'm sorry for your loss" he said, hardly able to swallow.

"Yeah" Cheryl said, turning her face away.

"How about I make us a cup?" Walker offered. "If it's good enough for Lynsey…"

Cheryl smiled a little at that. "You get five minutes"

"All I need" Walker smiled charmingly, following her up the steps.

Cheryl turned the kettle on, putting away the rest of the shopping while Walker took a seat at the kitchen table, his jacket laid carefully over the back of his chair.

"I know what you're up to, Walker" Cheryl said, pouring hot water into two cups.

"Is that right?" Walker asked dryly.

Cheryl handed him his cup, sipping slowly on her own. "You're after Ste" she said plainly.

"And?"

"And you're fighting a losing battle" Cheryl said, looking directly into his face.

"Is that so?"

"Ste _loves _Brendan. Do you get that?"

Walker tilted his head to the side. "I understand how to love someone" he said quietly.

Cheryl looked startled but hid it well. "They aren't like everyone else. Time and time again they've separated and found each other. They've been to hell and back together and somehow it's worked out. I don't want anyone spoiling that"

"I thought that was Brendan's job" Walker said coolly. "I've heard the stories"

"My brother is no angel" Cheryl said, putting her cup down carefully. "But he is changing, for Ste, would you do the same?"

"Do I need to change?" Walker asked.

Cheryl sighed. "Can you just answer honestly? Enough of the evasive answers"

"I'm being entirely truthful" Walker said, draining his cup. "Are you? Do you believe Brendan's changed, just like that? That he can be the man Ste needs him to be?"

"I do" Cheryl answered, her voice unwavering. "He loves the bones of that boy, he won't risk it all again"

"I'm not judging" Walker said quietly. "I just want what you do; for Ste to be looked after properly"

"He can look after himself" Cheryl replied. "If you know him like I do, you'd realise that"

"Of course" Walker rose from his seat. "Thank you for the tea, it was most illuminating"

"Back off, Walker. I mean it" Cheryl stared him down.

"For you, anything" he winked, going out the back door.

Xxx

Brendan knocked purposefully, on the balls of his feet. He was twitching. Stephen rubbed his hand over his palm, smiling up at him. Brendan tried to relax.

"Daddy!" Leah opened the door, hurtling into Stephen's arms. Amy followed closely behind, Lucas on her hip.

"Ste" she smiled broadly at him but her eyes were on Brendan. "Brendan" she said coolly.

"Amy" he replied. "Mind if we come in?"

Amy inclined her head, stepping aside. She handed Lucas to Stephen. Leah tugged on Brendan's sleeve.

"And where have you been?" she asked, pouting. Brendan laughed at that.

"Back in Chester, darling"

"With Daddy?" She looked at him with wide, reproachful eyes. "I hope you're looking after him"

"I am" Brendan said, coughing discreetly. "And I hope ye are looking after yer Ma?"

"I am" Leah mimicked, then she smiled.

Amy watched this exchange silently.

"She really is yer daughter" Brendan commented and Amy tutted, attempting not to smile.

"Anyone want a drink?" She looked at Stephen who was sitting on the sofa bouncing Lucas on his knee.

"I'll do that" Brendan offered. "Tea?" he looked at Amy carefully. She scowled at him.

"I want-"

"I remember" Brendan murmured. "And four sugars for Stephen"

He was glad to be out of Amy's sight, truth be told. He turned the kettle on and went about finding cups. Just when he thought he could relax for one minute Amy came in, shutting the door behind her.

"What is it, Amy?"

"Remember when we last spoke, Brendan? I said I felt sorry for you"

"I remember" Brendan murmured, not turning around.

"That still stands" she said carefully. "But you don't seem as lonely anymore"

"I have-" Brendan coughed. "I have Stephen"

"You do" Amy agreed, coming to rest against the counter so she could look at Brendan's face. "Make sure it lasts" she warned.

"Ye want me to hold onto him? I thought I was gonna get the speech about leaving him be, stop messing with his head, etc etc"

"I know it's pointless, you won't listen" Amy said, sighing. "And neither will he. Sometimes you have to accept you're fighting a losing battle"

"Not like ye to give up, Amy" Brendan said, handing her the tea.

"All I care about is Ste's happiness" Amy said, her eyes boring into Brendan's own.

"I heard ye kissed him, before ye left" Brendan knew how easy it would be to tease her for it, but he didn't. "Why?"

Amy looked uncomfortable, her guard down momentarily. "Because he's familiar and I was lonely" Amy's expression hardened then. "I hope the same doesn't apply to you"

"It doesn't" Brendan said. "But listen, ye don't have to worry"

"I will but go on"

"I'm doing my best by him" Brendan said. "And I will continue to do so unless he tells me otherwise"

"You'd really give him up if he asked?" Amy looked sceptical.

Brendan tightened his jaw. "If I had to, yes"

Amy stared at him quizzically, her gaze broken as Stephen entered the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" he asked warily, looking from Brendan to Amy.

"All fine, I'll get the kids' swimming stuff" Amy announced, swiftly exiting.

Brendan pulled Stephen in by the waist, his lips in his hair. Stephen closed his eyes to the gesture.

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Ye know me and Amy" Brendan explained. "She just wanted to know… well, my _intentions_"

"And you proved yourself to her?" Stephen asked, looking hopeful.

"I'm not sure" Brendan frowned. "It's never that easy"

"No, I know" Stephen sighed, pulling out of Brendan's embrace. "You can stay here if you want, while we go swimming?" He looked awkward.

"Why?" Brendan asked suspiciously.

"It's not really your thing, is it?"

"I said I'd go" Brendan said defensively.

"I know but that was last night"

"And?"

"You were relaxed, content"

"And I'm not now?"

Stephen smiled a little. "Hardly"

"The swim will do me good then"

Stephen still looked unsure but he nodded.

Amy was by the door, handing Stephen towels and shampoo. "They've already got their costumes on underneath" she told him.

"Great" Stephen took everything into his arms, leaning against Brendan for support. "I'll bring them back around two? We can have some lunch together first"

"Okay" Amy nodded, looking uneasy. "You sure you don't need me to come?"

"Don't be daft, it's Daddy's turn isn't it?" he smiled at the kids who grinned back at him.

"Call me when you're out the pool" Amy said, waving to them as they went out the door.

"Will do!" Stephen called back. The kids looked at Brendan's car in awe.

"Hop in" Brendan winked, holding the door open for Leah, who scrambled in. "Watch the seats though, Miss Barnes"

"Will do!" Leah said, copying her dad.

They arrived at the local pool, Leah helping Lucas out of the car, bouncing excitedly. She took Brendan's hand without pausing. Brendan did a double take, pleased that at least children weren't frightened of him.

Stephen looked at him with a huge grin, shaking his head.

"What? I babysat Kathleen Angel once"

"Really?" Stephen grinned.

"Kids love me" Brendan said proudly.

"Naturally" Stephen chuckled, taking Lucas' hand.

It was a bizarre experience, seeing Stephen in his swimming trunks. He was used to seeing him in his boxers or nothing at all but this was a different experience. They were blue and baggy like his boxers and he had to tighten the string to keep them from slipping down. Brendan wore a sleek black pair. Stephen eyed him in envy.

"You look amazing"

"Why thank ye, Stephen"

Stephen rolled his eyes, helping the kids into the shallow end.

"Don't they need a baby pool?"

"I'm not a baby!" Leah said indignantly, splashing water in Brendan's direction.

Brendan laughed, slipping into the pool himself. "Alright, little miss. Ye asked for this"

Leah squealed in delight as Brendan lifted her and threw her a few feet across the water, making a big splash.

"Brendan!" Stephen scolded, wading over.

Leah emerged, her armbands in place. "That was brilliant! Do it again!"

Stephen rolled his eyes, still holding Lucas above the water. Brendan shrugged, smirking.

Eventually Leah took over watching over Lucas, his armbands keeping him afloat as she taught him how to kick his legs properly beneath the water. Brendan and Stephen were at the edge of the pool, watching.

"They look like they're having a great time"

"See? All that worry for nothing"

"It's new territory for us, that's all"

"I know" Brendan sighed.

"How is your hair not wet?" Stephen piped up suddenly, that devious look in his eye.

"I don't like to get my hair wet" Brendan mumbled, slowly backing away from him. "Don't even think about it"

Stephen sauntered towards him, grinning. "Aw, Bren come on"

"No" Brendan said, swimming towards the kids, who looked over at them.

Stephen leaped onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist as he dragged him under. They both emerged, Brendan spluttering and Stephen and the kids howling with laughter.

"Oh ye are for it now" Brendan growled, feeling his wet hair plastered to his forehead.

"Think of the children!" Stephen yelped in glee as Brendan lifted him above the water and threw him like he had for Leah.

Leah clapped her hands, howling with laughter. "Poor Daddy!"

Stephen didn't come back up again and Brendan felt a twinge of panic. He swam forwards, about to reach out for him when Stephen emerged, splashing him.

"Gotcha!"

Brendan shook his head, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back to the shallow end. He noticed some of the other parents looking. He'd hardly noticed them before. He let go of Stephen's waist, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. He realised how this must look; two men out with their children. The thought both made him warm and chilled to the bone all at once.

Stephen looked at him warily, his smiling fading around the edges. "Time to get out, kids! Almost lunchtime"

Brendan was intensely grateful to him and when they emerged from the changing room after, he placed his hand on the small of Stephen's back discreetly, a silent thank you.

"What do you fancy then?" Stephen asked them, tousling Lucas' wet hair.

"Burger!" Leah piped up.

"Hm, Mummy won't like that"

"Mummy isn't here" Leah winked, making Brendan chuckle.

"McDonalds then?" He offered.

"Can we get drive through?" Leah asked hopefully.

"If ye don't ruin the seats" Brendan warned her.

Leah crossed her heart with her finger. "Promise!"

"Alright then"

Brendan ordered Lucas a nugget meal and Leah a cheeseburger. Stephen had the same while Brendan got himself a Big Mac.

"It'll go straight to your hips" Stephen teased, stealing one of his chips.

"Oi ye have yer own"

"You'll only eat mine" Stephen sighed. Well, that was true enough.

They dropped the kids back at Amy's by two. She was peering out the curtain as they arrived, opening the door before they'd even knocked.

"Nice time kids?"

"Yeah! Brendan made sure we had a real healthy lunch" Leah said, the picture of innocence. She slipped Brendan a wink as she disappeared inside.

"Just like her mother" Brendan said, meaning it as a compliment.

Amy crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. "Will you come by again before you leave?"

"Of course" Stephen said. "We had a great time"

Amy smiled. "Come by this evening if you want. I have a…date"

"Oh?" Stephen's smile faded. "Who is he?"

"He's called…" Amy trailed off awkwardly.

"Ye don't know his name?" Brendan asked, frowning.

"You'll see later" Amy laughed, blushing a little. "Come by at seven?"

"Sure…" Stephen said uncertainly.

Amy shut the door on them after that. Stephen turned to Brendan. "That was weird"

"Yeah" Brendan agreed.

"You don't mind us coming back later?"

"Course not" Brendan walked back to the car. "Might as well make the most of it while we're here"

"It's been nice, hasn't it? Away from home?"

Brendan nodded, turning his key. "I almost don't want to leave"

"I know what you mean"

"I'll check in with Chez when we get back to the hotel"

"Good idea" Stephen nodded, putting his seatbelt on. "I wonder if Walker's come back yet?"

"What ye wondering about him for?" Brendan snarled.

"Brendan…"

"No, Stephen. I don't want to hear his name mentioned, especially by you"

"Alright" Stephen said, a little incredulous.

"Good" Brendan nodded. He glanced over at Stephen, who had his arms crossed sullenly. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry I snapped"

"It's okay" Stephen said, turning his head away.

"Here, come on" Brendan reached to brush his hand against his cheek. "We'll go home and put a DVD on or something, yeah? Whatever ye want"

Stephen perked up a little then. "Anything?"

"Within reason" Brendan warned, turning back to the road.

Stephen tutted then. "You know you'll start something the minute we switch it on though and we'll miss the whole thing"

"Ye say that like it's a bad thing" Brendan raised his eyebrows.

"I guess not" Stephen smiled a little. "At least let me watch the start so I know what's going on when we come into it halfway through"

"Halfway? Give me a bit of credit"

"Fine, fine. I'll pause it"

"That's my boy"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I've used some backstory from Empathist's wonderful story 'Out' in this chapter. If there's any confusion feel free to message me :)

Chapter Thirteen

Brendan woke up with Stephen's socked feet in his face. They must have drifted off after their attempt to watch the film. Brendan opened one eye blearily. They hadn't even got past the opening credits.

"Stephen" he murmured, nudging him with his own foot. Stephen snorted a little and didn't wake. "Stephen" Brendan said more determinedly.

"What?" He replied sleepily.

"It's six, we've gotta get ready for Amy's"

"Ugh" Stephen buried his head in the covers. "Why am I the wrong way round?"

"Ye tell me" Brendan grinned, raising himself to a sitting position.

Stephen held his head in his hands. "I remember being flexible"

"Well…" Brendan smirked, reaching out to him. Stephen slapped his hand away.

"We have to get ready!"

"Stephen…"

"You'll have me all day tomorrow! Come on" Stephen scrambled out of bed but not before Brendan got a few gropes in. "Unbelievable"

"I'd say charming"

"Would you now?" Stephen rolled his eyes, slipping back into his jeans. "Are you going to get dressed or go like that?" he asked, gesturing to Brendan's naked form on the bed.

"Think Amy would mind?"

"Her new boyfriend certainly would" Stephen replied, a slight bite to his tone.

Brendan groaned, swinging his legs out of bed. "Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Ye always do this"

"Do _what_?"

"The jealous ex act" Brendan pulled his trousers on.

"What you on about?"

Brendan sighed. "Leave it"

"No, go on" Stephen crossed his arms, frowning.

"I've noticed ye get yer knickers in a twist whenever someone sniffs around Amy"

"That's bollocks" Stephen said defensively. "How would you know that? We weren't together properly when Lee was around, or Ally"

"I notice these things, Stephen. Not to mention my own wariness when I saw the two of ye together"

"Seriously? You do know I'm gay, right?" Stephen smiled then.

"Hadn't noticed" Brendan said dryly. "But ye will always have that bond, sexual or not, it's there"

"Does it bother you?" Stephen asked incredulously. He looked a little pleased with himself.

"Don't be soft" Brendan murmured, hiding his face. "Ye ready or what?"

"It does, doesn't it?" He was positively gleeful now.

"Drop it, Stephen"

Stephen sighed. "Fine. I know it does though"

"If it makes ye happy…"

"It does" Stephen grinned at him, slipping out the door.

They drove to Amy's in silence. Stephen kept glancing at him, as though he wanted to say something. Eventually Brendan got tired of it and turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Do I really act jealous of Amy's boyfriends?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"It's only because she's the mother of me kids"

"It's not just that" Brendan said quietly .

"What else?"

Brendan sighed. "Like I said, there's always a bond. I'm the same with Eileen and her new fella"

"But we don't want them ourselves" Stephen said, scrunching up his face.

"No, but it isn't easy to see them with someone else either"

Stephen's expression shifted then. "Was it hard for you? Seeing me with Noah? Doug?" he paused and added quietly, "Simon?"

"What do ye think?" Brendan replied gruffly.

"Who was the hardest?"

"Stephen" Brendan said, exasperated. "I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not?"

Brendan's jaw twitched. "The thought of ye with other men…"

"I had to deal with it with you too you know"

"Those men didn't mean anything to me though, did they? Noah, Doug… they did"

"It was different" Stephen said quietly. "But I'm with you, aren't I? I always came back"

"And ye will stay? As long as I'm who ye need me to be, ye will stay?"

"Brendan" Stephen said, shaking his head. "I only need you to be yourself. You know what needed to be different and you're getting there"

"Is it enough?" Brendan asked, his throat constricting.

Stephen reached across to place his hand on his wrist. "I love you, of course it is"

"I won't make promises I can't keep" Brendan said quietly. "But just know I will do whatever it takes to make sure ye never get hurt, ever again"

"I know you will" Stephen said softly. "I can see that you're trying, that you want this. Just got to take it one step at a time, haven't we?"

"Move in with me" Brendan said in a rush. Stephen gaped at him. "Don't answer now. Just… think about it"

"Bren-"

"I know ye like the flat because it reminds ye of the kids but I'm the Landlord, I can keep it intact"

"But someone else will be living in it"

"I'll let ye choose, someone ye know"

Stephen stared ahead, seemingly deep in thought.

"Think about it, yeah?" Brendan said cautiously. Stephen nodded, that clouded look in his eyes disappearing.

"I will, I'll tell you my answer soon"

"Good" Brendan nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "We're here now anyway…" he paused, frowning at the car in the driveway. "I recognise that car"

"You do?" Stephen leaned forwards in his seat. "Whose is it?"

Brendan got out of the car, striding to the front door. Stephen followed closely behind, confused. Brendan's suspicions were confirmed when the door was opened by none other than Peter Hamill.

"Pete!" Stephen said in some surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Amy came to the door then, looking sheepish. "Come in, we'll explain"

Brendan didn't say a word. He allowed himself to be lead in by Stephen and they sat together on the sofa, staring at Amy and Peter in bafflement.

"Couple of months after I saw ye in Belfast, Brendan I got a job offer in Manchester. It was too good to pass up"

Brendan nodded, avoiding Stephen's gaze.

"Belfast? When was that?"

Peter looked between the two of them but continued. "Amy came to volunteer at the school"

"My university adviser said it would look good on my future applications" Amy explained.

"And we got to talking, met up for coffee a few times and well… you can guess the rest"

Brendan looked away, not wanting to imagine.

"Okay…" Stephen said slowly. "But Belfast?"

"Stephen" Brendan said, his voice a little croaky. "I'll explain later"

"I wanna know now" Stephen crossed his arms, looking at Amy who looked just as confused as he did.

Peter sighed, smiling a little. "Bren came to visit me when he got out of prison"

"You never said" Amy said.

"It never seemed important at the time" Peter shrugged. "And me and Brendan always had an understanding"

Brendan nodded. Him and Peter never grassed on each other. Except once… Cheryl. Not that Peter had planned it that way.

Brendan rose from his seat. "I need a minute, excuse me"

Stephen stared at him. Brendan went to the bathroom, leaving the door ajar so he could listen in on their conversation.

"So you and Bren?" Peter asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

Brendan could imagine Stephen shrinking in on himself under Peter's level gaze.

"It kinda just happened, again"

Peter laughed. "Is that right? Well I have to say, I'm surprised it took so long. I thought after that message I left him about you being worried for him after prison, something might have come of it"

Brendan felt himself freeze. What message?

"He never mentioned it" Stephen said quietly. "He didn't want my help, he shut me out. I found someone new… it didn't work out"

"Did he split ye?"

"No" Stephen said. "It wasn't right anyway"

"And ye two are together now? Properly?"

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, so much has happened…"

"I heard some of it from Amy"

Brendan stiffened at that.

"Amy" Stephen said, chastising.

"I'm sorry, Ste but I was worried about you! Who else was I going to talk to about it?"

"You could have talked to me" Stephen said bitterly.

"I'm no stranger to what Brendan's like, Ste"

"You shouldn't talk about him, not like that" Stephen said, a little more defensively. "He doesn't like it and he's really trying, you know?"

"Ste… are you sure?" Brendan could hear the strain in her voice. "Haven't you given that man enough chances?"

"Amy" Peter warned.

"No, Pete I'm sorry. I have to look out for him, who else will?"

"Wasn't he good today? With the kids?" Stephen pointed out.

"Well yes but-"

"Just give him a chance to prove himself. He deserves that at least, doesn't he?"

Amy sighed. Brendan suspected she thought he didn't deserve anything of the sort, but he knew she wouldn't dare say that to Stephen. He'd heard enough.

"Stephen" He said, coming out of the bathroom, flushing as though he'd been. "I'm not feeling so great"

"Oh" Stephen stood up. "Was it that burger we had today? Mine did look a bit pink"

"I dunno" Brendan avoided Peter and Amy's gaze. "Can we do the big reunion another time?"

Stephen glanced at them.

"Sure, of course"

Brendan moved to the door, feeling the tension thrumming in the room. He felt like a cat with all its hairs stood on end. Stephen said his quiet goodbyes to the happy couple when Brendan was already out the door. He went straight to the car, leaning against the steering wheel and breathing hard. He heard the door click shut as Stephen slid inside. He could feel his eyes on him, concerned.

"What is it?"

"Peter, I didn't think I'd see him… not like that"

"And you saw him in Belfast? When you disappeared after prison?"

Brendan nodded.

"Who else did you see?"

"Stephen-"

"Did you see Macca?"

Brendan turned to him. He could see the tears forming in Stephen's eyes.

"Nothing happened, he let me stay a while"

"So you went to him, instead of talking to me?"

"Stephen what do ye expect? Ye thought I was a killer!"

"No" Stephen shook his head. "I was already having my doubts about that. If you'd just come to me-"

"I wasn't in any fit state"

Stephen slumped back in his seat. "We never did talk about it"

"Well me and my therapist have" Brendan said bitterly. "Constantly"

"You need to talk to me about it" Stephen pleaded. "I need to know what you're thinking"

"Ye don't wanna know" Brendan said gruffly, starting up the engine.

"Try me"

"Not tonight, Stephen"

"Alright" Stephen agreed. "But we will"

"Stephen, please"

"I won't mention it again tonight"

"Thank ye"

They drove back to the hotel in silence. When they entered their hotel room, Stephen silently stripped him of his clothes and then his own, crawling into the bed. Brendan lay on his back, feeling Stephen press himself against his side, Brendan's arm around the back of his neck. It didn't take long for Stephen to drift off but Brendan could tell he was tense. The sane thing to do would be to move away from Brendan but he knew Stephen wouldn't do that. He knew it would make Brendan feel like he didn't trust him and right now Stephen's trust meant everything.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

There was a quiet knock at the door. Brendan pulled himself out of bed, eyes half closed as he opened it.

"Mr Brady you have a visitor downstairs, a Mr Hamill"

Brendan groaned, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "I'll be right down" he muttered, closing the door in the guy's face.

"Ste-" Brendan cut off, noting that Stephen was still fast asleep. He went over and pulled the cover back up to his chin, ruffling his hair affectionately. Sometimes he was glad when people didn't see the things he did around him.

He pulled on a different set of clothes, running his fingers through his hair as he went down in the lift. Peter was waiting in reception, seemingly at ease. Brendan approached him, clearing his throat when he was several feet away.

"Brendan" Peter greeted him. "Thought we ought to have a chat"

"Is that right?" Brendan avoided his gaze.

"There's a restaurant here right? Let's get some breakfast"

Brendan loaded his plate up with bacon, sausages and eggs. Peter grinned at him, his own tray of food on his lap.

"Still got a big appetite I see"

Brendan grunted, grabbing a few slices of toast. "It's a buffet, what do ye expect?"

Peter went ahead of him, finding a table. "Won't your boy be hungry when he wakes up?"

"How do ye know he's asleep?"

"Just a guess"

"I'll bring him some up" Brendan said, taking a large bite of sausage.

"I'm sorry about last night, Bren" Peter said, getting straight to the point. Brendan always appreciated that about him. "You know how Amy can be"

"Not the way to talk about yer new girlfriend" Brendan said around a mouthful of toast.

"Brendan" Peter chastised. "I wanted to give ye the heads up but… Amy was unsure of how ye would take it"

"Why?" Brendan looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What business is it of mine what ye two get up to?"

"We've always tried to be straight with each other, haven't we?"

Brendan nodded, eyes downcast.

"I could have handled things better, is what I'm saying"

"Alright"

"Don't you have any more to say?"

"Like what?"

"Ye gotta have questions?"

Brendan stared at him blankly. He knew he was being impossibly difficult.

Peter sighed. "Okay, I'll ask some questions then. How come ye didn't get in touch after Belfast?"

Brendan shrugged. "Had a lot going on"

"I heard ye fired Ste from Chez Chez"

Brendan was silent as he felt Peter's gaze on him.

"And kissed some guy in front of him"

Again, Brendan said nothing.

"I also heard what happened when Declan came to visit"

"Don't" Brendan said, unable to hear anymore.

Peter sighed, yet again. "Why do ye always do it, Bren? Ye have a good thing going and ye wreck it"

"I guess that's just a part of my charm" Brendan said ironically, gesturing to himself. Peter looked disappointed.

"And this Doug fella? What happened there?"

"They work together" Brendan said quietly.

"They own that deli? Funny how your firing of Ste got him there"

"My money got him there" Brendan countered.

"Yeah Amy told me all about that, and Ste's scam"

"I don't want to talk about this" Brendan said, suddenly losing his appetite.

"You've got to, how else ye gonna get past it?"

"I have a therapist for that, thanks" Brendan answered dryly.

Peter shook his head, smiling without humour. "I'm glad ye are trying, Bren but ye have to talk to the people closest to ye as well. What's this guy Walker about?"

Brendan rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Jesus, is Amy telling ye everything?"

"Ste called her recently, filled her in. I was round"

"Brilliant, just brilliant" Brendan murmured. He turned to Peter sharply. "What did Stephen say about him?"

Peter watched him carefully as he spoke. "Tried it on with him I hear"

"That's right"

"What's his deal?"

"How the fuck do I know?" Brendan muttered angrily.

"Ye need to know, Brendan. I don't like this"

"It's none of yer concern"

"It is" Peter said, leaning forwards. "Ye are still my friend, Brendan. I don't want everything ye have been building towards wrecked by this guy. What's he after? Why is he here?"

"I don't know, Peter"

"Ye need to find out" Peter said levelly. "Get close to him, find out his weaknesses"

"Are ye fucking serious?" Brendan gritted his teeth. "I don't want to be anywhere near him, especially when I have Stephen"

"Ye won't have him for much longer if ye carry on as ye are"

Brendan slammed his fist on the table. "Who are ye to tell me that? What the fuck do ye know about me and him?"

"I know more than ye realise. Why do ye think Amy's giving ye a shot? Do ye think she came to that conclusion all by herself? I vouched for ye, don't make me regret it"

Brendan breathed through his nose. "Me and Amy have always had an understanding"

"Exactly" Peter clasped his hands together. "I'm just trying to help ye, why can't ye see that?"

Brendan rubbed his temple in agitation. "Fine. I'll bear it in mind"

"It's all I ask"

Brendan pushed his plate aside, his appetite had now evaporated. "I have to get back to Stephen"

"Fair enough" Peter brought out his wallet but Brendan shook his head.

"Let me" he threw a few notes on the table. He stood up, pausing. "Nice seeing ye, Peter" he shook his hand.

"Ye too, Bren. Take care of yerself"

Brendan nodded, sweeping out of the room.

Stephen was awake when he re-entered the room, holding a bag of croissants.

"Hungry?"

"Starving" Stephen took the bag gladly, munching away. His hair was all over the place and he had that just-out-of-bed look that Brendan found mesmerising. He sat beside him on the bed, thumbing the crumbs away from the corner of his mouth. "Where'd you go?"

"Peter wanted a chat"

"Oh?" Stephen looked at him curiously. "What about?"

"Oh ye know…" Brendan leaned back against the wall. "Yesterday was a mess"

"It could have gone worse" Stephen said gingerly.

Brendan barked a laugh. "Ye reckon?"

"Well Amy texted me this morning apologising"

"Yeah?"

"She said we should come by, see the kids before we go home"

Home. Right.

"Stephen… have ye given any thought to what I asked ye yesterday?"

Stephen looked up at him, mid-bite. "Oh"

"Oh?"

"Brendan… I'm not sure"

Brendan's jaw tightened. "Right"

"No! Don't take it the wrong way, it's just… very fast"

"Haven't we waited long enough?" Brendan asked evenly.

"I know. I'm not saying no… just need a bit more time"

Brendan nodded, bowing his head. "I get it"

"Bren" Stephen climbed onto his lap, resting his head against his chest.

Brendan sighed, wrapping his arms around him. "Things are going to be different now. I just want ye close, that's all" he kissed his hair for good measure.

"Have you even asked Cheryl?"

"I know it's what she wants too, she hates ye all alone in that flat"

Stephen wriggled a little in his arms, turning so he could face him. "Okay. Maybe we can give it a try? See how we get on"

Brendan slowly began to smile. "Ye won't regret it"

Stephen smiled back, kissing him on the mouth. "I'll need room for me clothes, mind you"

"Already taken care of"

Stephen looked at him suspiciously.

Brendan coughed awkwardly. "I had Cheryl sort some stuff out, just in case"

"You're unbelievable!" Stephen laughed.

"So ye keep telling me"

Xxx

Walker wondered when they would return. It had been days and he was growing restless. He wanted to get it over with, whatever _it _was. And oddly, he seemed to miss Ste.

He watched Cheryl around the village. He had the strangest desire to speak to her sometimes but he kept stopping himself. She didn't trust him and if he pushed her too far he'd never have an in with her again.

Every time the guilt hit him, he thought of Cam. He didn't think of him in that hospital bed, but the way he had been before. Full of life and smiles. Teasing Walker constantly, ruffling his hair and calling him a girl. Walker would catch himself smiling at the thought but his cheeks would be wet. The nightmares were the worst. Cam in a dark room, alone, calling silently for Walker and getting no response. Why would he? Walker couldn't reach him. And there was only one person to blame for that.

Walker often passed the deli. Doug didn't notice him and Walker paid him no mind. If he needed him later on, he would use him. As it was, with Brendan and Ste absent, there was no point. In that time in-between, Walker could only dwell and grow angrier, more saddened by the life he and Cam had been dealt. Every day, the desire to play suffocated him. Revenge choked him. He only hoped the climax itself would be as sweet as the foreplay.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Ste was lost in thought on the car ride home. He had gotten a bit emotional saying goodbye to the kids again. Brendan had placed an awkward hand on the back of his neck while Amy promised to visit in a week or so. Regardless, he had that awful feeling of loss in the pit of his stomach. At least he didn't have to imagine going back to an empty flat. The thought made him smile.

"Hey, that's better" Brendan teased, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm allowed to sulk"

"Ye always do" Brendan sighed, one hand on the steering wheel, the other reaching for Ste's thigh.

"You are…" Ste trailed off, feeling Brendan's palm cupping him through his trousers. "_Brendan_"

"Yes, I am Brendan" Brendan said coolly, slipping his shades on. He withdrew his hand, brushing it against Ste's leg.

"Tease" Ste muttered.

"Really? Ye think ye are in any position to accuse me of that?"

"What you on about now, Brendan?"

Brendan sighed deeply. "Ye are an incorrigible tease, Stephen"

Ste looked at him blankly. "I don't know what that means but it doesn't sound good"

Brendan chuckled lightly. "It means ye are an unreformed tease"

Ste rolled his eyes. "If I give it up easily where's the fun in that? You'll be thanking me one day for making it interesting for you"

"Will I now?"

"When we're old and grey and your hip is playing up and I'm still a springy seventy year old and you're eighty two or whatever, I'll remind you of this and how we lasted so long and I still rock your world"

"That's…" Brendan pondered it. "Disturbing"

Ste grinned at him. "And I'll still have all my own teeth, thanks to my straws"

Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Are we nearly home yet? I'm starving, me" Ste kicked his legs out, stretching himself like a cat, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach.

"Tease" Brendan murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Ste stared up at him through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, nothing" Brendan adjusted his sunglasses. "Do ye wanna stop for something? We've got time"

"Are we on some kind of schedule?" Ste asked curiously.

"I need to get back to the club this afternoon, God only knows what Joel has done in my absence"

"That reminds me, I need to call Doug" Ste bent over, rummaging in his backpack on the car floor. When he straightened, Brendan's jaw was clenched. "Oh, Brendan"

"What?"

"Don't give me that look"

"What look?"

"That jealous, over-possessive look"

Brendan scoffed, looking away. "Just call him, yeah?"

Ste eyed him carefully as he dialled Doug's number.

"Speed dial, really?"

"He's my business partner" Ste said haughtily. Doug picked up after a few rings. "Hey, mate it's me" Brendan looked away again. "How's it going?"

After a short conversation about the business, Doug's tone changed.

"Ste…"

"Doug…" Ste mimicked, smiling.

"That Walker guy, he's been hanging around a lot"

Ste paused, glancing at Brendan warily.

"Oh" Ste said, attempting to hide the concern in his voice. Brendan's head turned towards him, his expression grave. There was no fooling him. "He's not bothering you is he?"

"Oh no, just he passes by a lot, you know? It's creepy"

"I'll have a word when I get back, we aren't far off"

"I dunno, Ste. Maybe you should leave it alone?"

"I can't have him stalking us, Doug. It's not on"

"He's hardly _stalking_"

"Even so" Ste said, lowering his voice. "I'll be by as soon as we get back, okay?"

"Okay" Doug agreed. "Did you… have a good time?"

Ste smiled. He was glad Doug was so good about this kind of thing. "Yeah, brilliant thanks. The kids say hi"

Brendan gripped the steering wheel that little bit tighter.

"And hey, guess who Amy's dating? Only Pete!"

"Pete?" Doug asked blankly. "It's ringing a bell…"

"I'll fill you in later" Ste said, his eyes flickering to Brendan's face. "See you soon"

He hung up and slipped his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Walker?"

"Yeah" Ste said quietly. "I'm sure it's nothing really"

"I'll speak to him"

"I don't mind-"

"Stephen" Brendan said, his voice low. "Let me"

"Okay" Ste reluctantly agreed. "Play nice though"

Brendan snorted. "Sure thing"

When they arrived in the village, Ste sighed contently. It was nice to be home. They walked to Brendan's with their bags. Ste stopped at the bottom of the steps, blinking up at Brendan who was already a few steps up.

"I should take this home" Ste said.

Brendan's expression flashed with hurt. "Home?"

"You know what I mean" Ste flushed. "I'll pack"

Brendan nodded, seemingly distracted. "Ye will come by after?"

"Course" Ste nodded eagerly. "I'll see you later, yeah?" He kissed Brendan quickly on the lips and scampered, feeling oddly jittery.

He went by the deli first and then headed to the flat. Someone was waiting for him outside when he got there. It was Walker.

"What are you doing here?" Ste asked, stunned.

"I wanted to talk to you before Brendan did"

"Brendan's been speaking to me for days" Ste replied, confused. Walker gave him a sweet smile, shaking his head at him.

"I meant to me, my dear boy"

"Oh" Ste said, moving to open his door. Walker was a little closer than he appreciated.

"May I come in a moment?"

"I don't think so"

Walker sighed, giving him a level look. "I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour"

"You should" Ste said firmly. "You're proper freaking Doug out as well"

"I just wanted to check when you were back"

"And how did you know I was back now?"

"I saw Brendan drive past"

Ste stood in the doorway, arms folded. "He won't like me speaking to you"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Walker said coyly.

Ste frowned at him. "We don't do secrets anymore"

"Is that right?" Walker answered coolly. "Listen, it's getting a little chilly out here, let the old guy in"

"Old?" Ste scoffed. "You getting grey in that mane of yours?"

"You're enough to turn any man grey" Walker said, stepping closer.

"Is that a compliment or…?"

"I'll tell you, when you let me in"

"Fine" Ste rolled his eyes, stepping aside. "You've got five minutes"

"Five more than I was expecting" Walker winked, slipping past him.

Ste glanced after him, feeling decidedly tense. He closed the door carefully.

Walker looked around the flat, his nose wrinkling. "What's that smell?"

Ste hadn't even stepped through the door previous to Walker's arrival so he hadn't seen how clean and tidy the flat looked.

"Oh" he blushed. "Brendan must have gotten someone to sort the place out"

"Why?" Walker asked suspiciously.

Ste looked at him squarely. "We're moving in together"

Walker's expression was unreadable. "Well, congratulations" he said eventually.

"I need to pack really… maybe you should go?"

"I just wanted to say one thing" Walker stepped close, too close. His lips brushed against Ste's ear. "I've decided not to give up on you"

Ste's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've just decided" Walker said, clapping his hands together.

"But Brendan!" Ste spluttered.

"Oh you mustn't tell him, Ste" Walker said, mock serious.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ste asked sharply.

"Because won't he wonder why you invited me inside? All alone?"

"But-"

"Ah, Ste. You'll learn one day. Bye for now" Walker blew him a kiss on his way out the door.

Ste slumped onto the sofa, lost for words.

Xxx

Brendan went straight to the club after he dropped his bag at home. He noticed that Cheryl had already set out two lots of pillows on his bed. He went out the door with a smile on his face until he quite literally bumped into Walker.

"Ah, you're back" Walker said evenly. "Good time?"

"Yep" Brendan said brusquely, hands deep in his pockets.

"Brendan, I feel I should apologise-"

"Don't bother" Brendan said bluntly. "Now if ye will excuse me, I have a club to run" he slid past him, expression guarded.

"I am sorry, for trying to take your boy" Walker said, his voice carrying.

Brendan turned his head back. "That's right, _mine_"

"No arguments here" Walker said pleasantly. "But you know, other than that, I've been good to have around, right?"

"Yer point being?"

"Give me another shot?" Walker tilted his head to the side. "I'll stay away from Ste, promise"

Brendan surveyed him carefully. "How do I know I can trust ye?"

Walker shrugged. "You can't. But you have to admit, I'm good to have around"

"Oh yeah?"

Walker walked towards him. "Now that you and Ste are public, any enemies you've made over the years might get a bit… _interested_"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "Ye reckon?" he asked sardonically.

"Pretty boy like that, guy like you…" Walker smiled.

"What's yer point?"

"I'd be good to have around, should any problems arise"

"Who says they're gonna?"

"Well I didn't want to tell you this soon…"

That caught Brendan's attention. "What?"

Walker sighed. "Someone left this" he handed Brendan one of Stephen's old polo's. There was blood on it.

"What is this?" Brendan looked up at him, horror-struck.

"I found it outside Chez Chez" Walker said seriously.

"Who sent it?" A red mist descended over Brendan's eyes.

"No idea" Walker looked at him carefully. "Want me to ask around?"

"Where would ye even begin?"

"They left this too" Walker held out a rumbled business card. "I doubt it's legit but maybe they live nearby?"

Brendan nodded blankly. "How did they even get it?"

"Does he even wear it anymore?" Walker pointed to it. Brendan shook his head.

"He bought that with my money" Brendan said numbly. Walker's expression shifted.

"All the more cruel then"

"What would they even want with us?" Brendan smoothed a hand over his face in agitation.

"As I said, you're an easy target right now"

"I want to be done with it" Brendan said, gritting his teeth. "After Lynsey I swore to myself that no one else I care about would get hurt…"

"Then let me help you, least I can do" Walker smiled a little. Brendan found himself nodding in ascent.

Once he was out of sight, Brendan called Stephen.

"Hey, don't come by later. I'll come to ye"

"Why?"

"I'd rather walk with ye" Brendan said, controlling his voice. "Help ye with yer stuff"

"Oh, okay"

"Stephen…" Brendan began, watching Walker's retreating back, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind. I'll see ye soon" Brendan paused then. "Ye still got that shirt I bought ye?"

"The blue one? You didn't exactly buy it _for _me"

"Yeah, I know, whatever. Have ye?"

Stephen paused. "I don't know" he admitted. "I haven't seen it in a while. I found it too… painful to wear so I just shoved it under my bed most of the time"

"Is it there now?"

Brendan heard some shuffling on the other end.

"Nope! Amy must have moved it somewhere ages ago"

"Well don't worry about it now" Brendan said, his head a mix of feelings. "Hey, no one's been in the flat have they?"

Stephen laughed then. "Only whoever you got to clean it, silly!"

"I-" Brendan frowned. "What?"

"You had someone clean the flat, made it smell all nice" Stephen answered, his voice faltering. "Didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah. Course" Brendan said quickly. "I'd forgotten"

"What are you like, eh? Don't be long, yeah?"

"I won't" Brendan said grimly, hanging up soon after, his knuckles turning white.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It was strange for Ste, packing his life into boxes. Doug came over to help, not commenting on the fact that Ste was moving in with Brendan.

"How's Ethan doing?" Ste asked conversationally, putting his t-shirts into a suitcase Brendan had leant him.

"Really good" Doug said, smiling. "We're having to share a room at the moment"

Ste's eyebrows rose and Doug blushed. "Oh really?"

"We top and tail" Doug said hastily. "But hey, it's no big deal"

"He's probably used to it, isn't he? Sharing a room with a bloke"

"Yeah" Doug said thoughtfully. "He does tend to kick in his sleep, nightmares I suspect"

"Brendan's the same" Ste said, without thinking. "Oh, sorry"

"Don't sweat it" Doug waved a hand dismissively. "You aren't that special, you know" he grinned.

"Yeah alright!" Ste grinned back, feeling at ease. "You wanna lift those? Or are they too heavy?"

"Why don't you?" Doug shot back.

"Girls" Brendan stepped through the door, seemingly out of nowhere. "Allow me" Brendan lifted the box easily, balancing it on his shoulder. "As ye were"

Doug rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "You sure about all this, Ste?" He asked seriously.

Ste nodded, the smile not leaving his face. "He knows where we stand now. This is it"

"I just want you to be happy" Doug said, nodding. "As my friend"

"I know" Ste smiled at him. "I'm glad we can be, after everything"

"Course" Doug said, opening his arms. Brendan stepped back into the room, placing a hand on Doug's chest.

"I'm not sure about that just yet, Douglas"

Doug laughed it off, lowering his arms. "I'll catch you later" he winked at Ste.

Brendan stared after him. "Are we gonna have to set some ground rules?"

"Don't be silly" Ste said, wrapping his arms around Brendan's waist. "You worry far too much"

"Someone's gotta" Brendan's voice rumbled, smoothing his hands over Ste's back. "Is this the last of it?"

"Yep" Ste breathed a deep sigh of relief, looking around the now near empty flat. "You got a new tenant yet?"

"No. Those students have been sniffing around though"

"Who?"

"Robert and Barney"

"You don't approve?"

Brendan shrugged. "Students aren't exactly my favourite group of people"

"They seem alright. Barney's decent"

Brendan cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not like _that, _honestly"

"I ain't fighting for ye again, Stephen. This is for keeps ye know"

"I know" Ste sighed, resting his head on his chest. "But you keep hovering. You don't seem to let me out of your sight" Ste squinted up at him suspiciously.

"I care, is that so bad?"

Ste continued to stare at him, unblinking. "Tell me what's going on"

"There's nothing" Brendan said, tightening his hold on his waist.

"Brendan…"

"I have some errands to run" Brendan said, releasing him. "Stay here till I get back, yeah? Don't answer the door"

"Brendan!" Ste laughed incredulously.

"Please, just do it" Brendan said. The expression on his face made Ste pull up short.

"What is it? You have to tell me right now"

"Ye don't need to be involved in this" Brendan said resolutely. "Trust me" He kissed him briefly on the forehead before going straight out the door, locking it after him.

Xxx

Walker had received the most cryptic phone call from Brendan. Something about a new lead. They had both been tirelessly searching out the source of the threat against Ste. Well, Brendan had. Walker knew it was all a hoax. He hid his smile as Brendan approached, looking frantic.

"There's another message" Brendan said, upon arrival.

Walker frowned, confused. He hadn't planted anything.

"What this time?" He asked, keeping his cool.

Brendan thrust something into his hands. It was a balled up jumper, black.

"I found this nailed to my door" Brendan said, his gaze hard.

"Anything else?" Walker asked, his voice harsh.

"No, but the message is pretty clear don't ye think?"

Walker nodded, his insides freezing. "We need to find out who this is"

"Aren't we already?" Brendan asked, staring at him.

"Of course" Walker mumbled. "Where is he now? Why aren't you with him?"

"He's at home, I'm going by there next" Brendan let out a long breath. "I can't tell him, but he's getting suspicious of me watching him all the time"

"Don't stop" Walker said frantically. "Don't let him out of your sight!"

Brendan nodded, taking the jumper back and holding it to his chest. "His Chez Chez jumper, another message to me?"

Walker nodded, dazed and confused. "Look, go by the club and check the CCTV right now"

"Good call" Brendan agreed, already moving away. "Keep an eye out, yeah?"

Walker inclined his head stiffly. Once Brendan was out of sight he made a beeline for Ste's place.

Ste was almost out the door when he arrived. Walker barrelled into him clumsily.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" Ste said haughtily.

"You can't!" Walker said, gripping his arms tightly.

"Err you can't tell me what to do!" Ste retorted, shaking Walker's hands off of him. "Get out of my way"

"No" Walker said sternly. "You need protecting"

"From you, yeah!" Ste pushed past him. Walker followed closely behind. "Go away, Simon!"

"I can't" Walker moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "It isn't safe for you on your own"

"What are you on about?" Ste's face scrunched up, annoyance clear on his features.

"Just trust me" Walker said seriously.

"Well, no" Ste rolled his eyes, continuing to walk. Walker huffed out a breath, following him into the village. "I'm going by the deli, that alright with you?"

"I'll wait for you" Walker said, regaining his composure once more.

"I'm going to Brendan's after, I need to unpack"

Walker paused then, a million different thoughts running through his mind. "That's good" he muttered finally.

"Is it?" Ste asked, clearly losing his patience.

Walker nodded vaguely. "He'll look after you"

"Yeah" Ste said, more determinedly. "So I don't need you, alright?"

Walker looked up at him then. Ste flinched, clearly affected by the look he was giving him.

"Go home, Simon" he said, his voice softer. "I'm fine"

He left him outside the deli, at a loss for words.

Xxx

Brendan waited for Stephen to arrive. Cheryl had prepared a special dinner, to welcome him. Brendan was feeling tense, waiting for his arrival. When he finally stepped through the door, Brendan breathed a sigh of relief, fighting the urge to immediately scoop him into his arms. Joel sat on the sofa, giving Stephen the once over.

"Alright, roomie?" He asked.

"Great, thanks" Stephen replied, seating himself beside him and stealing the remote. Joel shot him a glare.

"Play nice, Foxy" Brendan said under his breath. Joel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms moodily.

Brendan walked towards Cheryl, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"This is nice" she said, following his gaze. "Feels like we're a proper little family, doesn't it?"

"Yeah" Brendan agreed. "Except…"

"I know" Cheryl said, bowing her head. "But we gotta carry on haven't we?" She gave a watery smile. "I'm proud of you, Bren. You've really turned it around"

"Thanks, Sis" Brendan wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close. "What we got then?"

"Casserole" Cheryl announced. "Ste cooked it earlier and left it in the freezer. He's going to be a star to have around"

"Good call by me then"

"Hey, it was my idea!" Cheryl laughed.

Stephen came over then, giving Brendan that look that made it impossible to focus on anything else.

"Bren, Walker was acting proper weird earlier"

"Oh?" Brendan feigned surprise. "Is that right?"

"Is he on something?" Stephen asked, concerned. "He seemed out of it"

"I think that's just his charm" Cheryl said, winking.

"Maybe" Stephen smiled. His expression shifted then. "Are you done with my jumper now by the way? I wanna get my PJ's on and it's getting chilly"

"Sure thing" Brendan took it off the back of the chair.

"Thanks" Stephen put it across his arm. "What did you want it for anyway?"

"I got it dry-cleaned for ye" Brendan said with ease.

Stephen gave it an experimental sniff. "Oh yeah, it smells much better"

"That was my intention" Brendan said mildly. "I'll be in soon" he added when Stephen went towards the bedroom.

"Of course" Stephen laughed, closing the door behind him.

Brendan's phone buzzed then. Cheryl had gone back to preparing dinner when Brendan glanced at it. Walker. Of course.

_Is he safe?_

Perfectly safe, Brendan thought to himself, and smiled.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Walker often wondered how deeply disturbing it was to be completely isolated from the people around you. With Cam, it had always been easy. They bantered, they teased. Most of all, they loved each other. Walker thought of Brendan, the man who had it all. He had done such terrible things and so had Walker. Yet he was the one with the family and Ste by his side, and Walker had no one.

Sometimes he considered just leaving it all, going away by himself, starting again. But he knew that he couldn't. He had to do it, for Cam. Brendan might love those around him, but it couldn't possibly amount to the devotion Walker experienced. He wondered about Ste and his feelings for him. Would they go away when Brendan was defeated? Would Walker be there to pick up the pieces? A part of him certainly hoped so. Another part wondered if he would even want to carry on living afterwards once his purpose in life was over. How do you move on from such a thing?

Regardless, there were more pressing things to consider at this particular moment. Ste's safety, for one. Walker couldn't grasp whether the threat was genuine or not. Brendan couldn't have sussed him out, surely not? Walker didn't think it was possible; when you loved someone, you couldn't think straight. Any potential threat would become a terrible nightmare, and not one to be brushed aside. Walker didn't believe for a second Brendan wouldn't explore all avenues first. He didn't have the conviction, right?

Whether the threat was real or not, Walker treated it as such. He camped outside Brendan's place most evenings, watching. It wasn't much but Walker hardly needed sleep, and when he did, there were only nightmares behind his lids.

Ste seemed content enough and Walker couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Walker passed by his old flat sometimes, the barrenness of it somewhat surreal. Some nights he broke inside and slept in Ste's bed, feeling oddly comforted there. Eventually however, Brendan started looking for tenants.

Walker didn't like the idea of someone else living there and he suspected Ste felt the same. He overheard a conversation between them on their way through the village on that very subject.

"So I've narrowed it down" Brendan said, handing Ste some pieces of paperwork.

"Right" Ste nodded, distracted.

"Even the students are on there" Brendan sighed.

"Great" Ste answered flatly.

Brendan looked at him then, sensing the unhappy undertone. "What's wrong?"

Ste stared at the floor, scuffing his shoe on the pavement. "Nowt"

"Well there's something" Brendan replied, looking a little exasperated.

"Just feels weird, someone living in my home"

"Stephen-"

"I know we have to because otherwise it's completely pointless with you owning the place but…"

Brendan ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't have to be permanent, just someone to keep the place ticking over for a while"

Ste glanced up, looking sheepish. "I'm being silly, aren't I? But it's the only place that's ever really felt like home, you know?"

Brendan brushed his hand against Ste's hip surreptitiously. "We'll make a new home" he said in such a low voice Walker had to strain to hear him.

Ste beamed them, his eyelashes fluttering happily in Brendan's direction. "I never thought we'd get here"

"Here?" Brendan gestured to Chez Chez, where they had arrived. "It's not that far, Stephen"

Ste rolled his eyes, giving Brendan a playful shove. "You know what I mean!"

Brendan smiled then, slipping him a wink. "Ye coming up then?"

"For a bit, we're opening up a bit late today. Doug needed to be somewhere this morning"

"Slacking is he?" Brendan asked, deadpan. Ste gave him a stern look.

"Don't start"

"Fine" Brendan opened the downstairs door, allowing Ste to step inside first.

Walker was cut off from them then. He decided to leave the village for the rest of the day. He had business to attend to.

Xxx

Ste jumped up onto the bar, his legs swinging below him.

"Ere, look at all this rubbish Barney wrote in his application!" Ste thrust it in Brendan's direction, who took it with a sigh.

"Mm" Brendan skimmed it, biting on his lip. Ste loved it when he did that, normally when he was focused on something. "It's yer choice, Stephen"

Ste took the application back and put it aside while he studied the others. One in particular caught his eye. "Why is Simon applying for my flat?" his face scrunched up in utter confusion.

Brendan looked up sharply, taking the paper out of Ste's hand before he even had the chance to blink.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Maybe he needs a place to stay?"

"Why _your _flat though?" Brendan balled the paper up in his fist.

"Brendan!" Ste scolded, sliding off the bar. "You can't do that!"

"Just did" Brendan said, aiming it towards the bin. "End of story" he walked to his office. Ste followed him, tutting.

"Shouldn't we ask him why first? Before we write him off?"

Brendan looked at him incredulously. "Would ye seriously let that man stay in yer flat after what he's done?"

Ste shuffled awkwardly. "I don't know. I'm not there, am I? What does it matter?"

Brendan sat behind his desk, rubbing his temple in agitation. "Stephen, ye can't trust him"

"You did, once" Ste pointed out. "I don't plan on being best buddies with him or anything-"

"Good" Brendan said sternly. "Stay away from him, he's trouble"

Ste smiled then. "Déjà vu"

"What?"

"Never mind" Ste laid himself across the sofa, his hands resting on his stomach. "Has something happened, Bren?" He asked eventually, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, just feels like you're hiding something"

Brendan stood up then and kneeled beside him. "There is something" he admitted. Ste sat up abruptly, taking Brendan's hands in his own. He loved doing that.

"What is it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped I wouldn't have to but he doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon…"

"Oh you don't know the half of it" Ste said without thinking. Brendan's expression froze.

"Excuse me?"

"Alright, don't freak out but he came by a while ago saying that he wouldn't, err, give up on me…"

Brendan's grip tightened in his hand, but not painfully so. "And ye said what?"

"I was just surprised" Ste replied, still somewhat stunned by the whole thing.

"Jesus" Brendan stood up and began pacing. "This is worse than I thought"

"What are you talking about?" Ste stood up, making Brendan face him. "Tell me, Brendan"

Brendan sighed, taking him by the shoulders. "He set up a fake threat against ye"

"He did what?" Ste asked, amazed and horrified.

"He thought I didn't realise but I knew all along. Peter gave me some valuable advice there"

"I don't understand" Ste shook his head. "_Why_?"

"I don't know, Stephen. To mess with me?"

"Yeah but he came by in a right panic before, he didn't seem like he was faking it"

Brendan looked at him carefully. "Recently?"

Ste nodded. "But what does it mean? What does he want?"

"He wants ye, apparently"

"And what else? Why target me in the first place? It can't be a coincidence. What do you really know about him?"

This seemed to pull Brendan up short. "I need to think about this"

"I think we both do"

Ste deflated, the air out of his sails. He suddenly felt a lot older, and very tired.

"Ye alright?" Brendan brushed his thumb over his cheek.

"Yeah, course. Just… are we ever gonna catch a break?" he laughed a little breathlessly.

"One day" Brendan said firmly, capturing his lips in a long kiss. "I think ye need to be careful, Stephen. Don't go out on yer own and don't approach him if ye see him"

"Bit extreme don't you think?"

"We have no idea what he's capable of, let's not find out" Brendan warned, and Ste couldn't help but agree.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Ste never imagined that the next time he'd be sitting at his old kitchen table that he'd be tied to a chair. He also had a gag around his mouth, loosely. His hands were tied with ribbon, tight but not too uncomfortable. He even had a pillow behind his back.

To be fair, Walker was the most considerate kidnapper Ste had ever encountered.

He was pacing, his hair falling into his eyes with every jolt in his step. He had a gun in his hand and Ste couldn't take his eyes off of it. He wanted to speak, to reason with him, but Walker was so far gone by now that Ste didn't think it would make any difference.

"He'll come," Walker said, again and again. Ste knew he must mean Brendan and he found himself nodding along in hope and agreement. "And when he does, I'll kill him."

Ste's eyes widened in disbelief. He found himself beginning to struggle, a fruitless attempt. How could he have let this happen? If only he'd had some sense, had realised that something wasn't quite right sooner…

_Earlier that day__…_

"Stephen, don't interview the new tenants without me." Brendan told him sternly.

"Oh like I would," Ste rolled his eyes, tutting. "But don't take too long though, yeah?"

"I just have a few errands to run," Brendan replied, putting his leather jacket on. "Ye stay here, alright?"

Ste pouted a little. He was naked, lying on his front with his arse on full display. Brendan gave it a little squeeze, eyeing him carefully.

"What?" Ste raised his eyebrows.

"Just taking a mental picture. Don't suppose ye can stay that way till I get back?"

Ste grinned at him. "Cheryl might wander in."

Brendan shrugged. "And?"

Ste threw a pillow in his direction, which Brendan dodged easily. "Get lost, you!" Ste said, but he was smiling. Brendan slipped him a wink and was out the door in a flash. Ste sighed, pushing himself up onto his palms and studying the room for his clothes.

His phone began to buzz but Ste was halfway through putting his trousers on so he let it go to voicemail. They rang again when he was sliding his t-shirt over his head. He caught them on the last ring.

"Hello?" He asked, flustered.

"Ste." It was Walker.

"Simon? What do you want?"

"Now, that isn't very polite, is it?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now." Ste said, wondering why he was apologising.

"Ah," Walker seemed to pause. "Can I come over?"

"Err…" Ste glanced at the clock. "I've got a few hours I guess."

"Brendan out is he?"

"Yeah," Ste answered carefully. "What is it though?"

"About your flat." Walker said mildly. "Actually, maybe we should meet there instead. More appropriate don't you think?"

"Erm," Ste chewed his lower lip, considering Brendan's words. "I guess so, yeah."

"Excellent. I'll be there in ten."

"Right." Ste said, hanging up. He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if this was such a good idea. Absently he dialled another number. "Doug, it's me, Ste."

"Yeah I know who you are," Doug laughed. "What's up?"

"I need you to cover for me." Ste said conspiratorially.

"Okay…" Doug sounded sceptical. "From who?"

"Brendan. If he asks where I am, tell him I'm on deli business."

"You aren't even due in today though."

"Yeah I know that. Just… do it, please?"

"What are you really doing, Ste? You aren't in trouble are you?"

"Walker wants to have a look at the flat."

"Really? Your flat? I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Why?"

"The guy's after you, Ste. I don't think you should trust him."

"You sound like Brendan…"

"Well, for once I agree with the guy." Doug sighed. "But I know you'll do it anyway so just be careful, okay? I'll call you in an hour."

"There's no need-"

"I'm calling. Speak soon."

Ste shook his head, smiling a little. He grabbed his keys and pocketed his phone.

Telling Doug had pretty much saved his life.

Xxx

Walker twirled Ste's phone between his fingers. Ste's eyes were fixed on him, wide and fearful.

"I won't hurt you, Ste." Walker said carefully. When Ste didn't relax, Walker put the gun on the table and walked towards him, hands out. "I'll even take the gag off, how's that?"

Ste licked his lips furiously when the material was absent.

"What are you playing at?"

Walker knelt in front of him. "I need to teach Brendan a lesson I'm afraid."

"Why? What did he do?"

Walker's eyes flickered away from Ste's face. "He killed my little brother."

Ste stared at him uncomprehendingly. It was rather adorable.

"I won't go into the details right now but just know that none of this is your fault, it's… _unfortunate _that you're caught up in this but I do very much hope we can be friends afterwards."

"Really?" Ste looked sceptical. "What is this supposed to prove?"

Walker thumbed his cheek affectionately. Ste flinched. Walker drew his hand away, a little hurt.

"Brendan took away someone that I love, he needs to feel the same."

"You're going to kill me?" Ste's face went white.

"No, shh!" Walker took his face in his hands, caressing the skin gently. "I wouldn't do that, lover. But there are other ways to hurt a man."

Ste's eyes began to fill with tears. "Please don't do this, please."

"Ste…" Walker turned his face away. "Now, don't make this difficult for me. That isn't nice."

"Please, Simon. You don't have to do this. Brendan isn't a bad person, not completely. I'm sure there's an explanation-"

"There isn't!" Walker interrupted, his eyes flashing dangerously. Ste wilted, looking afraid.

"It won't even mean that much!" Ste said frantically. "Me and Brendan have only just gotten together. It's early days, you know? He doesn't… no he doesn't care _that _much."

Walker laughed, the sound horrifying even to his ears. "Don't be cute, _Stephen. _He loves you more than anything. He'd pretty much die for you, right? Or kill for you?" Walker arched an eyebrow. Ste closed his mouth firmly, looking determined. "Not gonna talk then? Okay."

Walker sat opposite him, staring into his eyes. In the silence, Ste's phone began to ring.

Ste glanced from Walker to the phone, his eyes bulging.

"Doug?" Walker looked at Ste suspiciously. "Why is he calling you?"

"He said he would." Ste answered carefully.

Walker stood up abruptly. "Did you… did you tell him where you were going?" He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"I… I might have mentioned-"

"Argh!" Walker cleared the table with one swoop of the arm. "WHY?"

"He wanted to know! He was worried!"

"Will he tell him?"

"What does it matter? You want him here anyway!"

"On MY terms!" Walker bit his fist, picking up his gun again. "Right, call him back and ask him to get Brendan."

"Please-"

"NOW!" Walker thrust the phone to Ste's ear, shaking with the effort of keeping it together.

Xxx

"Douglas?" Brendan stepped into the deli. "Ye haven't seen Stephen have ye?"

Doug was frowning at him, putting his phone down on the counter. "He just called."

"Right?" Brendan looked at him in confusion. What was up with him?

"Something's wrong," Doug said carefully. "He didn't want me to tell you but he went to see Walker at the flat."

"What?" Brendan strode forwards in a panic, making Doug take a few steps back. "Why?"

"So he could look at the place to buy."

"And he just called ye?"

"I told him to, I was worried."

"Ye should have called me." Brendan said brusquely, beginning to pace. "What did he say?"

"That he was fine, and he wanted to see you. But Brendan he didn't sound right, he sounded…"

"What? How did he sound?"

"Scared." Doug said in a very small voice.

"Jesus." Brendan ran a hand over his face. "Call the police."

"What? Are you serious?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?" Brendan shouted. "Just do it!"

"Okay! Okay!" Doug fumbled with his mobile. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go round there." Brendan balled his fists.

"It might not be safe!" Doug called after him.

"Do ye think I care?" Brendan countered. Doug didn't have an answer for that.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Final chapter! Sorry if this feels abrupt, it came to a natural conclusion :)

Chapter Nineteen

"Simon," Ste said throatily. "Please don't do this."

Walker sat on the arm of the sofa, chewing his thumbnail. "I have no choice." he murmured. Ste didn't think he sounded so certain anymore.

"You could run," Ste began desperately. "No one would find you, you could just go, now."

Walker was already shaking his head, smiling pityingly at him. "I can't hide from this, Ste."

Ste bowed his head, almost giving up all hope. "I have kids." he said very quietly.

"Cam wanted kids," Walker responded, staring eerily into space. "He's never going to have that now."

"Simon-"

"Stephen?" Brendan's voice carried through the door. Ste could hear him fumbling with his keys.

"Please, Simon. Listen to me. It's so easy to blame Brendan for everything that goes wrong for you but it won't help you in the long run, you have to move on."

"How can I? He killed my brother." Walker sneered through gritted teeth.

"Did he though? What happened?"

Walker was spared from answering when Brendan burst through the door. He ran straight to Ste, his hands finding him everywhere as though searching for invisible injuries.

"I'm okay, Brendan." Ste whispered urgently, not taking his eyes off of Walker. Brendan turned around slowly, his hand resting on Ste's knee.

"What is this, Walker? What do ye want?"

Walker shoved his hand in his pocket and tossed a photograph by Brendan's feet.

"Remember him?"

Brendan picked up the photograph, staring at it uncomprehendingly. "Should I?"

"That's my little brother Cam," Walker said deliberately. "He used to sell drugs for you, remember?"

Brendan's face remained blank. Ste could see Walker's anger growing with every passing second.

"I didn't expect you to remember," Walker spat. "Just know that he overdosed, slipped into a vegetative state and never recovered."

Ste drew in a sharp intake of breath. He reached for Brendan's arm and grasped it. He didn't know who he was trying to comfort; himself or Brendan.

"Ye expect me to shoulder the blame for this?" Brendan said incredulously. "No one held a gun to his head."

"Poor choice of words." Walker snarled, taking the safety off and pointing the gun in Brendan's direction. "You don't think I figured it out, Brendan? The threats? Of course they were fake." He laughed, the sound curling up Ste's spine unpleasantly. "That's why I'm here, now. Time to answer for your sins, Brady."

"Simon, you don't have to do this." Ste pleaded. Brendan had already blocked Ste from Walker's view, his arms outstretched.

"Yes I do," Walker's hand was steady. "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose the one person in this world that you love? The one person who means more to you than anyone?"

"Everyone does, at some point in their lives," Ste said calmly. "You can't justify this though, Simon." While Ste was speaking, Brendan untied him, keeping his eyes on Walker the whole time. He allowed it to happen without comment, his eyes were fixed on Ste's now.

"I could love you," Walker said very quietly. "When he's gone, you could be mine."

"No," Ste stepped around Brendan, much to his dismay. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"He will destroy you," Walker said vehemently. "Can't you see that?"

"It's my choice," Ste said calmly. "And I choose him, there was never going to be anyone else."

Walker let out a stuttered breath, his arm beginning to lower.

"This won't bring yer brother back," Brendan said calmly, pushing Ste behind him once more.

"It would make me feel better though," Walker replied through gritted teeth.

"For how long though?" Ste asked softly. "Trust me, it only feels good for about a second, taking the power back." Brendan stared at him in astonishment. "You have to be better than this, Simon. It'll tear you apart if you don't."

Walker lowered his arm fully now; there were tears in his eyes but he was still flushed with suppressed rage.

"Maybe I should just kill the both of you," Walker declared suddenly. "Then I won't ever have to bear you looking at me like that again with such _pity_."

Walker aimed his gun at Ste now, his eyes wild.

"Walker," Brendan stepped forwards, his palms outstretched. "Don't point it at him, point it at me. It's me ye are angry at."

"Brendan!" Ste made to grab the back of his shirt but Brendan shook him off. "I have to, Stephen. I have to."

"No you don't! This is bloody stupid." Ste darted to the side, backing slowly towards the door. "It's over, Simon. I bet you Doug called the police. That's why you didn't like him knowing, wasn't it? It ruined your big finish." Distantly, Ste could hear police sirens.

Walker glanced from Brendan to Ste with utter contempt.

"I would have given you everything, you know that? I could have been that man, not him!"

"You don't love me, Simon. You just want to make him pay so you play these silly little games to disguise the fact that you're scared and you're alone!"

"Fine!" Walker threw his hands up, in the process firing a shot at the ceiling. Brendan leapt towards Ste without a moment's hesitation, tackling him to the ground. "It isn't the end," He said with utmost conviction. "Not while I'm still breathing."

When Ste looked up again, encased in Brendan's arms as he was, Walker was gone.

Xxx

They remained on the floor for some time. Brendan was having great difficulty in letting Stephen out of his arms. Stephen allowed himself to be held, to be rocked gently.

With great difficultly, they answered the questions the police asked them. Brendan didn't know if Walker had fled because of them, or because he knew it was hopeless. His promise that it wasn't the end hung heavily on Brendan's shoulders. Who knew when he might materialise again. A week? A month? Years from now when they were finally settled and content?

Stephen was oddly calm. He supported Brendan all the way through the village, holding him securely around the waist and telling him to lay down when they finally got home. Brendan pulled him down with him and held him again, his lips against the back of his neck, his nose nudging against his collar bone.

They slept for a few hours, dozing on and off. Brendan woke often, needing the reassurance that Stephen was still in his arms.

When they finally woke properly, Brendan kissed him with such fierceness it nearly threw the both of them off the bed. Stephen kissed him back just as hard, his fingernails digging into Brendan's shoulders and most probably leaving marks.

Their clothes were tossed aside, taking no care of buttons or belts that simply got in the way. Brendan had him on his back in moments, kissing every inch of flesh available to him. His nose was against his belly button as he licked a trail along his groin, caressing his cock with the tip of his tongue. Stephen's head rolled back, his neck displayed in that delicious way that Brendan adored. He kissed him there, sweet, sucking kisses. It was almost unbearable, the strain of his cock pressed against Stephen's bare leg. He found himself rubbing against him, desperate for the friction.

The feeling of being inside of him, of occupying him completely, was almost too much to bear. Perhaps it was the thought of almost losing him, or the idea that it had never simply been _them, _just them. There were no more games to play, at least Brendan hoped not. He filled him and clung to him like there would be no tomorrow, and every grunt and groan he elicited from Stephen's lips was pure golden bliss.

When they climaxed, they shuddered against each other, whispering each other's names like a promise, unbreakable. Stephen had barely said a word since their ordeal but now he couldn't shut up, muttering Brendan's name over and over again, kissing his chest and his neck, his face and his lips.

In that moment, Brendan knew that no matter what happened next, he would not let him go. He had been foolish to let Walker get so close, to let anyone get so close. It was easy to look back on the likes of Noah or Doug and snort, but it had been real; Stephen hadn't always been his to keep. And now that he had him, he realised with a startling certainty that he still wasn't his. He was his own true person, the one who had put himself in danger only hours before, had stood up tall and proud and declared himself devoted to Brendan and most importantly, devoted to himself.

No more games to play, no more promises to be broken. This was it, and Brendan would be damned if he let Walker's parting words rattle him, or stop him from enjoying every possible second with the man he loves.


End file.
